Somno Inordinatio
by Silentforce666
Summary: Serie de historias que abordan diferentes trastornos del sueño. Séptimo desorden: Parálisis del sueño.
1. Sonambulismo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Masami Kuromada. La siguiente historia se publica sin fines lucrativos, sólo de entretenimiento.

 **Somno Inordinatio**

 **Primer desorden: Sonambulismo**

 _"El sonambulismo es un trastorno del sueño que ocurre cuando las personas caminan o realizan una actividad aún estando dormidas. A la mañana siguiente no pueden recordar el episodio"._

No conoce ese lugar. Es lo primero que piensa cuando el paisaje se vuelve más claro ante sus ojos. Puede decir con facilidad que se trata de alguna zona en Italia, lo sabe con simplemente mirar hacia los campos y las montañas que recortan el cielo, a lo lejos. Pero ¿Dónde exactamente?, no puede recordar. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?, ¿Para qué?, tampoco puede responder a esas preguntas, y piensa en que quizá se extravió durante un viaje, pero enseguida la idea le parece ridícula; quizá una misión le ha llevado hasta ahí, aunque no recuerda cuál. Nota el silencio que reina en el lugar, y lo artificial que luce la naturaleza, las hojas brillantes de los árboles y el cielo de un azul que enceguece con mirarlo. Puede escuchar su propia respiración, cómo sus pulmones jalan el aire y lo sueltan un segundo después. ¿Él asustado?, no, no… nervioso tal vez. _¿Cómo llegué aquí?_ , trata de recordar, pero la cabeza le duele, es imposible para él hacerse una idea clara del porqué o cómo es que está ahí. Fija la mirada en la humilde vivienda casi perdida entre la colina, alejada del pueblo, no hay nada de especial en ella: dos ventanas, paredes hechas con tabiques de barro y el tejado rojo, de frente sólo un pequeño huerto. Nada especial.

Algo le dice que debe ir, acercarse y ver tras la puerta. Está indeciso sobre ese paso; ese pequeño paso, el primero que debe dar para llegar a la puerta de madera oscura, con herrajes viejos que seguro rechinan al moverse.

Finalmente se atreve a dar ese paso, y otro más. La puerta ante él, cerrada. Da un ligero golpe, con intención de llamar a quien sea que esté dentro, y es, según su criterio, una acción que carece de todo sentido, ¿Desde cuándo él toca una puerta?, pero ésta se abre con el característico ruido de los herrajes sin lubricar. Entonces aguza la mirada: adentro está oscuro, y ni la luz del exterior parece penetrar en la sencilla morada. Se atreve a empujar la portilla para hacerse de mejor vista, la abre completamente y entonces el sol es capaz de dar visión de lo que hay dentro. Una mesa servida, cuatro sillas, y a la izquierda una olla sobre un fogón encendido. Sencilla hasta lo imposible.

 _-¡Mamá!-_

Frunce el ceño de inmediato. _¿Quién ha sido?,_ entonces ve al niño justo a su costado derecho, aparecido de la nada como un fantasma. _¿Quién es?,_ el menor no lo mira a él, sino al frente, tembloroso bajo el marco de la puerta, _¿Qué lleva en las manos? ¿Son manzanas?_ _¿A quién llama?,_ vuelve los ojos al frente, donde la mesa está vacía, las sillas reducidas a trozos y en el suelo yacen los escombros de la vajilla de cerámica, como atacados por la furia de un ser invisible. El escenario era diferente; no es importante, sin embargo, esos ojos… ¿Por qué no puede dejar de verlos?, el pánico se escapa de ellos, el miedo y el dolor se mezclan con las lágrimas de esos bellos iris azules, como estanques que de pronto han sido perturbados, de aguas llenas de vida y sin embargo envejecidos por la pena.

- _Cariño, no pasa nada…-_

Un golpe a la cara le es suficiente para callar. Entonces se da cuenta del tercero, apenas logra distinguirlo: alto y fornido, y al igual que ella, sus ojos resplandecen, pero no con miedo sino en ira, en locura como un bosque consumido por las llamas. Las voces se oyen lejanas, como ecos, a pesar de que las figuras están a poca distancia.

- _¡Mamá!, ¡Déjala!-_

Observa las manzanas rodar en el suelo mientras el pequeño corre hacia el adulto. Carrera en vano pues se ve frustrada con el gran puño que se impacta en su cara, haciéndolo caer.

- _¡Ángelo!-_ la mujer se acerca protectoramente- _por favor, Francesco, es sólo un niño_ \- le ruega de vuelta.

 _-¡Silencio, mujer!-_ grita enloquecido- _he sido bueno contigo, y me pagas con desobediencia. Pero ya aprenderás…-_ amenazó con voz firme a la vez que arrancaba al niño de sus brazos.

 _-¡No!-_

 _-¡Suéltame! ¡Mamá!-_

 _Mamá_ … sí, ella es su madre, ahora recuerda. Y su padrastro ese hombre que lo sujetaba, a él mismo, cuando era más joven… no, no era un hombre, era una bestia disfrazada de ser humano. Incluso a los seis años Ángelo sabía esto. Comenzó a recordar ese día: el nauseabundo olor a alcohol exudando del hombre, su fuerte agarre como tenaza de hierro y la violencia brutal con que comenzó a golpearlo, no por primera vez.

-¡ _Déjalo, por favor!-_ la mujer imploró una vez más, tratando de arrebatarle al niño de las manos.

- _Míralo bien, Elisa, porque será la última vez...-_

Apresó al niño, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de su férreo agarre. Del suelo cogió rápidamente el cuchillo con que se fileteaba la carne, pequeño y lustroso. Lo acercó a su cuello. Tan frío era el metal…

El Caballero de Cáncer revivió cada segundo de ese día, y lo vio pasar todo tan lentamente. Elisa… la hermosa y joven Elisa, marchita de tanto dolor, un moribundo lirio en el cambio de estación. Ese pequeño era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, todo lo que le importaba, pues el padre de su hijo había partido tempranamente del mundo. Francesco vino como falso profeta a su vida, ofreciendo consuelo a su luto con dulces palabras y esperanza, que no eran sino ilusiones.

Pero ella no podía vivir en el pasado, y el presente gritaba que hiciera algo pronto; se levantó del suelo y clavó sus uñas en la cabeza del hombre, tironeando de él con fuerza, arrancando cabello en el acto. Los golpes vinieron enseguida, y un brazo empujó fuera de la disputa al pequeño Ángelo, quien tardó unos segundos para enfocar su vista, buscando a su madre. La vio forcejear, gritar y retorcerse, entonces él se levantó, pero no llegaría nunca a tiempo. La disputa se volvió feroz y el brillo de la hoja de metal fue algo que apreció de último momento, luego se perdió entre ambos cuerpos adultos, y cuando su madre gritó… sintió su alma quebrarse, y no habría nada nunca que pudiera unir las piezas.

Elisa cayó al suelo pesadamente, escupiendo sangre, los espasmos cada vez más tenues, mientras se aferraba a la imagen de su hijo, la luz de sus ojos extinguiéndose. El hombre se tambaleó en su lugar, de pronto recuperando la sobriedad ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ángelo abrió los ojos, aterrorizado... furioso. Una fuerza despertó en él, un poder que se encendió como una hoguera. A su alrededor el mundo se volvió rojo y no veía nada sino a su enemigo, su víctima, el primero que habría de perecer a sus manos. Se acercó a él, y el hombre retrocedió, de pronto asustado del chiquillo, que resplandecía con la fuerza del sol, agrietando el suelo a cada paso que daba, como si pesara mil, diez mil veces más. A su alrededor se formó un remolino y cuando extendió las palmas de sus manos, a la espalda de Francesco no existía la cocina de la casa, sino un vacío oscuro e infinito. El infante abrió el portal al otro mundo sin ninguna dificultad; él, quien estaba destinado a convertirse en el dueño de las llaves del Yomotsu, él único ante quien sus puertas se abrían y cerraban según su voluntad.

- _¿Qué es esto?, ¡Detenlo!-_

- _¿O si no qué harás?-_

 _-¡Eres un demonio!-_

 _-No... soy peor que eso-_

Ángelo se acercó más y con una de sus cortas manos invocó cuántos espíritus pudo, incinerándolos, volviéndolos una llama azul. Pobre y desgraciada sería el alma que se atravesara en su camino. Su destino no sería otro sino el de caer indefinidamente por la colina del monte, en el pozo de los muertos, hasta llegar en algún momento al fondo, muy abajo y profundo, en los territorios malditos del Dios de la muerte para nunca regresar.

Rió con fuerza, cayendo un poco más en la insania mientras las almas ardían en sus manos. El borde estaba cada vez más cerca; la mueca en el rostro del futuro cangrejo celeste fue retorciéndose de a poco, logrando marcar una espeluznante media sonrisa que mostraba dientes afilados. Finalmente estaba ahí, en el límite del precipicio. Miró hacia abajo donde la negrura era vasta e infinita, engullendo a las almas con voracidad y de sus gritos no devolvía sino ecos lejanos, casi inexistentes. Aferró el cuello de su víctima, deleitándose en los gritos de dolor que soltaba al contacto con el fuego. Le obligó a colocarse peligrosamente en el borde, a punto de caer.

- _Ahora vas a conocer el infierno…-_ sus sonrisa se deformó con vileza.

- _¡No, espera!-_

- _No sirve de nada rogar, caerás para siempre_ \- dijo, hipnotizado con el terror en los ojos del hombre; lo acercó aún más a la orilla, a punto de soltarlo.

 _-¡Por favor!-_

-¡Cáncer, detente!-

El caballero arrugó el ceño y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre en sus manos le fue arrebatado mientras sentía una enorme restricción en sus músculos, haciendo imposible cualquier movimiento; gritó enloquecido por la rabia al saberse despojado de su presa y más aún de su voluntad. Miró a su derecha con ojos centelleantes e iracundos, encontrando el rostro severo del maestro de Libra. Las imágenes de almas vagando desaparecieron, las sombras de alrededor comenzaron a disiparse lentamente, hasta que la luna fue visible en el cielo.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!-

-Casi matas a ese hombre- se unió la serena voz de Mu, manteniendo fuerte su restricción psíquica en el cuarto guardián.

-Él merece morir- respondió ferozmente el peliazul- él... él es un…-

-Es sólo un guardia, Ángelo-

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, él es…-

Ángelo se volvió hacia el hombre, pero no encontró a quien creía, pues completamente aterrado en el suelo estaba un joven, uno de los cientos que servían a la milicia del Santuario, que al encontrarse bajo el severo escrutinio del amo de los espíritus, sintió que le robaban el aire a sus pulmones. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y azotó en el acto, incapaz de sostener el conocimiento por más tiempo. Dohko cargó al muchacho, dispuesto a llevarlo a la Fuente de Athena. Le dirigió una severa mirada al peliazul.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde-

Sin más partió, dejando a ambos caballeros. Mu disminuyó la restricción, sintiendo que el cosmo de Máscara Mortal se estabilizaba. Cáncer sintió que despertaba por completo y que a su vez olvidaba algo importante. Una ligera brisa sopló, y él tembló a pesar de su calidez. Agotado, se dejó caer en el suelo y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí a mitad de la noche?-

Mu no respondió, seguro de que nada de lo que dijera aminoraría la confusión de su compañero pues ni él mismo podía explicar el trance del cangrejo dorado, mucho menos detallando la aterradora imagen de él caminando por el sendero, su cosmo como un torbellino mortal, la manera en que acorraló al chico y abrió un portal al inframundo, decidido a lanzarlo a sus profundidades, y que de no haber intervenido él mismo y el maestro de Libra, seguro habría logrado. No, Mu no dijo nada de eso, y en su lugar ofreció una mano a Cáncer.

-Volvamos a las Doce Casas- dijo, ayudando al otro.

El italiano miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió al notar que estaba en el perímetro del Coliseo, lejos de la calzada zodiacal, aún cuando no recordaba haberse levantado de la cama siquiera. Aceptó la mano de Aries y sin sacudir el polvo de su ropa, comenzó a caminar hacia su templo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola a todos, espero hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de esta colección de historias sobre trastornos del sueño, los cuales encuentro muy interesantes. Esta historia tenía mucho tiempo planteada, más no terminada. Aún no decido si serán historias entrelazadas o independientes, pero ya lo decidiré conforme avance.

Comentarios son bien recibidos.


	2. Insomnio

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Masami Kuromada. La siguiente historia se publica sin fines lucrativos, sólo de entretenimiento.

 **Somno Inordinatio**

 **Segundo desorden: Insomnio**

" _El insomnio es un trastorno del sueño que involucra la incapacidad para iniciar y mantener el sueño. Pueden presentarse episodios con duración desde varios días, hasta más de un mes"_

-Te ves terrible-

Kanon rodó los ojos brevemente y echó un corto suspiro.

-Mi apariencia no es importante, anda dame el informe-

Milo se encogió de hombros, atribuyendo las marcadas ojeras de Kanon al exceso de trabajo, y procedió a mostrar los documentos, mientras explicaba los detalles de la expansión de arenas de entrenamiento. La mente de Kanon era brillante para muchas cosas, aunque él mismo lo negara o no lo pareciera para otros, pues los idiomas se le facilitaban, la estrategia bélica, y curiosamente la construcción. Cuando se discutió la posibilidad de expandir las áreas de entrenamiento, en uno de los tantos terrenos vacíos en el extremo este del Santuario, el gemelo fue el primero en dar su opinión respecto a los planos de edificación, resaltando detalles que se pasaron por alto o simplemente aportando ideas, que para el equipo de ingenieros y arquitectos resultaron, por decir poco, maravillosas. Fue decisión casi inmediata del Patriarca asignarle el puesto de supervisor adjunto, pues al demostrar su competencia en la materia y ser además un Santo de Oro, su ayuda en el transcurso de la obra era invaluable.

El tercer guardián escuchó atento a los detalles que explicaba animadamente el caballero más joven, y con cierta gracia también, ya que Milo parecía compartir su entusiasmo en lo que a construcción se refería, o eso quería pensar, pues la mente del protector de Escorpio era ávida, curiosa, hambrienta de conocimiento, y siempre se encontraba haciendo esto o aquello.

La reunión se alargó por otra media hora; una lista de cosas por revisar se hizo apresuradamente en la orilla de una hoja y Kanon despidió a su compañero. Miró hacia el cielo, la tarde ya menguaba y pronto llegaría la noche. El gemelo hizo un gesto, tomó uno de los planos pendientes de revisar y se encaminó a Géminis.

Lo primero que escuchó al llegar fue el ruido en la cocina, lo que indicaba que Saga estaba de regreso. Se apresuró a entrar y de lleno le llegó el olor de la cena preparada.

-Eso huele bien-

-Ah, Kanon, te esperaba- respondió de buen ánimo el mayor.

El peliazul menor se sentó a la mesa, recargó la cabeza en un puño, mirando con interés los movimientos de su hermano y sonriendo mientras le escuchaba. La verdad no importaba lo que Saga estuviera diciendo, era cualquier nimiedad sobre su tarde y la próxima misión que tendría. Para el ex general marino, lo único que importaba era la paz reflejada en el rostro idéntico al suyo, en esa risa y la luz en los ojos esmeralda, llenos de... vida.

-Te ves terrible- comentó Saga, sirviendo la cena.

-No eres el primero en decirlo- contestó Kanon, volviendo a rodar los ojos, listo para comer.

-¿Estás durmiendo bien?-

-... Sí-

-Kanon-

-Saga-

-¿Estás durmiendo siquiera?-

La pregunta de su hermano mayor le dejó inmóvil. Maldito Saga y su percepción descomunal. No sólo eran sus ojeras: sus labios estaban resecos, su piel opaca, el cabello rebelde más despeinado de lo usual y sin notar que lo hacía, Kanon meneaba la cabeza, como quien trata de mantenerse despierto después de haber dormido hasta muy tarde. El menor se limitó a sonreír de lado y continuar con la cena.

-La fecha límite del proyecto se acerca, tengo más trabajo, es todo-

-Pero...-

-Una noche sin dormir no me hará daño, Saga-

El aludido no contestó, observó unos segundos más a su gemelo y después retomó su comida. Kanon no quería arruinar el ambiente, el ánimo de Saga, por eso no le diría que llevaba más de un mes sin dormir más de tres horas, que recurrentemente pensaba hasta el cansancio y que daba vueltas por el templo cuando Saga creía que estaba dormido, hasta que finalmente se drenaba de energía, justo cuando las primeras luces del día llegaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La última vez que había visto el reloj las manecillas marcaban la medianoche, pero de eso hacía rato. El guardián de Géminis trazaba una y otra vez sobre el plano, marcando las modificaciones que habrían de hacerse. En una libreta anotó números correspondientes a las nuevas medidas, después los cálculos, luego hojeó las páginas hasta encontrar el conteo de material, revisando si se ajustarían las cantidades para lo que tenía pensado.

-Caliza, grava...- murmuraba, ajustando cuentas.

Cuando hubo terminado, se estiró en su asiento y dejó las notas de lado, procediendo a meterse rápidamente al baño. Esa noche sus músculos adoloridos se relajaron con el agua caliente. Vistió unos pantalones ligeros, apagó la luz y se metió a la cama sin esperar a que se secara el cabello.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que el guerrero abriera los ojos, en vano el intento por conciliar el sueño. Era tarde. De eso Kanon estaba al tanto. Seguro pasaban de las dos de la madrugada y él seguía con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. No había luz de luna en esa noche, lo que acrecentaba las sombras a su alrededor. El gemelo soltó un suspiro, largo, lento, como queriendo encontrar su sueño en esa acción. No comprendía porqué seguía despierto y sin una pizca de cansancio, aun cuando se había levantado muy temprano por la mañana. La rutina del día había sido la misma de siempre, pero encontró que dormir esa noche no le resultaba tan fácil... igual que todas las anteriores; de pronto el reconfortante baño de agua caliente parecía haberle alertado los sentidos, y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

Dio tres giros en la cama, peinó sus cabellos todavía húmedos y suspirando nuevamente, se levantó. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz de su cuarto, o la del pasillo. Silencioso se deslizó por el tercer templo, asegurándose de no tropezar con nada para evitar despertar a Saga. No le molestó pisar el frío mármol con los pies descalzos, siguió hasta la salida de Géminis y en el gran pórtico de la entrada se detuvo. Esa era una noche rara sin duda, el cielo se veía más negro, más infinito, y en su pecho se instaló una sensación de desasosiego. Se acercó a los escalones, apenas iluminados por las teas de la entrada, y que no eran suficientes para alejar la oscuridad de la noche, mucho menos de su propia mente.

Kanon tomó asiento y entrelazando las manos por sobre sus rodillas, perdió la mirada en las montañas, curvas tan negras como el éter. Cerró los ojos, tratando de escuchar los ecos del mar, de sentir la caricia de la brisa nocturna, pero nada de eso le reconfortó. Enumeró sus pendientes para el día siguiente o, mejor dicho, lo que tendría que hacer en algunas horas, quiso marcar un ritmo a su respiración, y después de unos minutos desistió de su intento por relajarse. El menor de los gemelos tenía que admitir, que esa no era la primera vez que no lograba conciliar el sueño, no solo en el último mes, sino a lo largo de su vida. Muchas noches se encontró vagando ya fuera en el Santuario de Athena o en el de Poseidón, perdido en sus pensamientos, concentrado en sus planes: sus grandes planes de victoria. No había tiempo para dormir, sólo para pensar, pensar en el futuro, en todo lo que lograría y cómo se lo restregaría en la cara a su hermano, al mundo que le dio la espalda.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza, y un amargo sabor le llenó la boca, pues se encontró de nuevo recordando el pasado, su estigma del alma, e inconscientemente Kanon llevó una mano a su pecho desprovisto de prenda, trazando las cicatrices que le había provocado el tridente de Poseidón, después a las más pequeñas, quince en total, cuando se enfrentó a la ciega furia de Milo. Kanon sintió cada una de ellas, aún presentes en esa vida, en ese nuevo cuerpo que era fiel copia del original.

Sus dedos subieron hasta su cuello, luego detrás de la oreja derecha, donde se marcaba una línea corta donde no crecía cabello, otra cicatriz, más vieja y menos dolorosa de recordar que las anteriores, pues se la había ganado al caer de un árbol y golpear con una roca. Recordaba la cara de espanto de Saga, cómo bajó a prisa de la encina, y la manera en que le temblaron las manos al descubrir que corría sangre por el cuello de su hermano. Quizá perdió el conocimiento después de caer, quizá lo olvidó a propósito, cuando su corazón lleno de ambición desterraba de su mente los recuerdos de su infancia, pero Kanon recordaba poco de ese día, excepto la tranquilizadora voz de Shion en la Fuente de Athena, su cálido cosmo envolviéndole, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, la mano de Saga aferrada a la suya.

Los ojos le irritaron, el gemelo hizo una mueca, percatándose de que eran lágrimas que intentaban hacerse paso por sus ojos, pero él no las dejaría, ni siquiera ahí, cuando estaba solo y la noche era oscura. Muchas veces, desde su despertar, se preguntó si merecía cada segundo, cada viento, cada atardecer, él, quien había hecho tanto mal, empezando con su familia. Athena se lo había asegurado, que él era merecedor de eso y más, de su perdón, del perdón de otros.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto entonces creerlo?, ¿Por qué se quedaba hasta tarde pensando en todo eso hasta que la cabeza le dolía?, no podía negar que le era difícil confiar en los demás, así como al resto del Santuario hacer lo propio con él. El desarrollo del proyecto de construcción le ganó un respeto positivo de los subordinados, aunque para Kanon era hipocresía, ¿O era real?, ¿Eran reales los saludos corteses y las preguntas que le hacían, buscando su liderazgo? ¿No eran falsas las sonrisas, ni burla cuando se le cuestionaba una decisión?, él que se proclamaba un maestro de las ilusiones, del engaño, no podía discernir con claridad. Tal vez era su propia necedad de aislarse la que usaba como escudo, no por miedo a resultar herido, sino para no herir a nadie más.

Tenía que admitir que fuera de su hermano y ocasionalmente sus compañeros de orden, ciertamente no se relacionaba con nadie.

 _¿Quién querría acercarse a mí, traidor de traidores?_ , pensó con ironía. Saga en cambio, había vuelto a su estatus de dios en la tierra, en el que todos lo observaban con admiración y temor a la vez, su genio diplomático le volvió la segunda mano del Patriarca: Aioros, quien después de toda la tragedia vivida, al fin estaba en su legítimo lugar, incluso cuando negó el puesto en más de una ocasión. Él lo merecía, Saga lo merecía... ellos eran por naturaleza los líderes de la Orden de Athena... él sólo una sombra.

" _Acepta el cargo. Primero será una legión de santos de plata y después..."_ escuchó la voz de Saga en su recuerdo, una tarde muy poco después de volver a la vida.

" _No aceptaré"_

" _Kanon estás siendo irracional, con tu habilidad para..."_

" _!¿Para qué?!, ¿Para usar personas como herramientas?, ¿Es lo que quieres decir?, ¿Así podrá ser invencible el ejército de Athena?"_

" _Escucha lo que dices, Kanon"_ la manera en que lo dijo sonó a una advertencia, pudo recordar. _"No hablo de tus errores, pues yo también tengo pecados que pagar. Vales más de lo que piensas, y la Orden te necesita para guiarla. Yo te necesito"_

" _Dile al arquero que piense en alguien más"_ dijo aquella vez, ignorando lo último dicho por Saga.

" _Tú eres el verdadero estratega militar. Eres mejor que yo"_

-No lo soy...- dijo en un susurro, saliendo de sus recuerdos.

Bajó la mirada e hizo un leve movimiento con el pie, como queriendo patear algo imaginario. Después balanceó nerviosamente las piernas y miró hacia el cielo. Allá arriba las estrellas dominaban el firmamento, pequeñas lámparas en una eterna negrura. Kanon pensó en lo silenciosa que era la noche, demasiado para su propio gusto pues siempre le había gustado el silencio, la soledad. En ese momento le inquietaba, pues significaba escuchar con mayor intensidad unas voces en su cabeza, diciéndole que él no tenía lugar en el mundo, otras gritando en contra, asegurándole bienestar.

Esa noche sería otra más en que no podría dormir, se dijo, seguro que su insomnio no tendría fin próximo.

Su idea de permanecer un poco más en la entrada de Géminis se vio frustrada cuando, de pronto, escuchó un grito en el aire. Uno potente, desgarrador y cargado de miedo, de terror. Kanon se levantó en seguida, comprobando que se repetían los gritos desesperados y que eran terriblemente reales, provenientes del interior de su templo.

-Saga...-

El gemelo corrió a toda prisa, hallándose en un segundo a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Encendió la luz y le descolocó la imagen que se presentó a sus ojos. Saga estaba arrodillado sobre su cama, la cabeza hacia el techo, gritando con fuerza, con locura. el menor se acercó y le tomó de los hombros, llamándole firmemente.

-Saga, Saga, soy yo-

Pero el griego no escuchaba nada, sus ojos abiertos pero carentes de luz, desenfocados, como mirando a otra realidad. Cuando sintió las manos de Kanon sobre él, gritó como un animal herido y forcejeó con fuerza, tratando de huir, y en un segundo amenazando con encender su cosmo.

-¡Saga!-

Un puño en la cara pareció despertarle. Kanon no le soltó en ningún momento después de eso, y esperó a que la agitada respiración de su gemelo mayor se estabilizara, entonces Saga dirigió su mirada a él, confundido, mirando alrededor y de nuevo a su hermano.

-¿Kanon?-

-Saga, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pero si estabas...-

-Estaba durmiendo, Kanon-

Un temblor se hizo presente en el cuerpo del mayor, y Kanon notó que su frente estaba llena de sudor. Después de unos minutos de insistente interrogación, el ex general se retiró, a petición de Saga, quien parecía querer volver a dormir, como si nada hubiese pasado, confundido por la reacción del menor.

Ahora más despierto que nunca, Kanon volvió a su habitación, preguntándose si podría dormir al menos la noche siguiente, ignorante de que su desvelo no acabaría esa noche, ni la próxima...

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo acerca de los trastornos del sueño. En este caso asocié a Kanon con el insomnio, porque bueno... él me parece una criatura nocturna, y dado a que me identifico mucho con este problema, me fue fácil terminarlo. Este capítulo está ligado al de Saga, con un trastorno del sueño que me pareció perfecto para él y que descubrirán próximamente.

Gracias a todos. Comentarios son bien recibidos.


	3. Terror Nocturno

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Masami Kuromada. La siguiente historia se publica sin fines lucrativos, sólo de entretenimiento.

 **Somno Inordinatio**

 **Tercer desorden: Terror nocturno**

" _El terror nocturno es un trastorno del sueño que provoca terror extremo, angustia y desconsuelo, en donde la persona grita súbitamente y no se puede recobrar completamente la consciencia; los afectados no tienen control sobre sus movimientos y rara vez recuerdan el episodio al despertarse"_

Saga despertó por tercera vez consecutiva arrodillado sobre la cama, en plena madrugada, y Kanon sujetándole los hombros. La primera vez le pareció que salía de un túnel muy oscuro, una sensación de angustia invadiéndole el cuerpo y una ligera confusión al despertar al encontrarse totalmente de pie sobre su cama, sin recordar nada del episodio. La segunda vez escuchó la voz de Kanon, llamándole insistentemente, pero cuando abrió los ojos sólo pudo aferrarse a su hermano, llorando sobre su hombro sin explicarse el porqué de ese vacío, de esa angustia que no lo dejaba en paz, hasta que de alguna forma su gemelo logró tranquilizarlo. Esta vez volvió a abrir los párpados, las lágrimas llenando su visión, su pecho contrayéndose por los espasmos y de nuevo una sensación que en realidad era mezcla de muchas: miedo, tristeza, rabia, terror, impotencia. No podía respirar, el aire le asfixiaba y podía jurar que alguien o _algo_ esperaba al acecho desde las sombras, riendo, gruñendo, observándolo con deseos de destruirlo.

Cuando su visión se aclaró y la respiración tomó su ritmo normal, lo primero que notó fue la sangre en la nariz del menor. Arrugó el entrecejo ante la extraña visión, y después abrió los ojos; su expresión deformándose en culpa.

-¿Yo hice esto?- preguntó en un susurro, acercando su mano al rostro de Kanon.

-Déjalo. Ya no está sangrando-

El gemelo soltó a Saga y procedió a limpiar descuidadamente la sangre de su nariz, que caía hasta el cuello. Después se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Saga limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Algunos minutos pasaron y Kanon volvió, ofreciéndole una taza.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Valeriana, te ayudará a dormir-

El mayor aceptó la taza y bebió lentamente, no por completo tranquilo. Levantó la vista y la culpa creció al notar el aspecto de su hermano, todavía con esas terribles ojeras que ya parecían manchas, y su piel, normalmente bronceada, estaba pálida.

-No has dormido. Es mi culpa-

-Bebe- ordenó Kanon.

Cuando Saga terminó la infusión se recostó de nuevo, y notó que Kanon apagó la luz, pero no se fue, sino que se sentó a la orilla de la cama, en silencio.

-No hace falta que te quedes... debes estar cansado-

-Me iré cuando me asegure que estás dormido-

-Kanon, lo siento-

-No tienes porqué-

Saga se sintió una carga para su hermano, se sintió frágil e indefenso, como si regresara a ser el niño de seis años que buscaba el consuelo de Shion cuando algo le asustaba o se lastimaba en alguna travesura. De pronto sintió que los papeles se invirtieron y que Kanon era el gemelo mayor, cuidando de él. Pero incluso Saga no comprendía su condición. Ya eran tres noches en que despertaba de esa manera abrupta, demasiado aterrado para dejar de sollozar sin saber por qué, y ahora Kanon había resultado herido por su culpa... nuevamente por su culpa.

Abrió los ojos y notó que el menor cabeceaba en su lugar. Saga suspiró, se incorporó y guió a su hermano a recostarse en la cama junto a él. Kanon debía estar exhausto, pensó Saga, como para permitir que lo moviera antes de cumplir con su cometido. El menor halló de buen agrado las almohadas y Saga fue ahora quien permaneció despierto, escuchando como un mantra la respiración de Kanon, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Saga encontró la cama vacía, y supo que aún cuando no había dormido suficiente, su gemelo había salido a proseguir su trabajo muy temprano. El mayor de los Géminis hizo lo propio, levantándose de la cama, y después de tomar un rápido baño, se dirigió al templo principal.

Le pareció que el día transcurrió demasiado rápido y conforme atardecía, un sentimiento de preocupación no le abandonó mientras revisaba los detalles de su próxima misión en Chipre. Por alguna razón, le inquietaba que anocheciera, aunque no lograba dar razón a su malestar. Regresó, preparó la cena y esperó por su hermano, y luego de que ambos hubieron cenado, Saga se metió a la cama. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al encontrarse completamente a oscuras, restándole importancia de inmediato. El sueño adormeció sus miembros cansados y pronto perdió la conciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Dio un paso y algo crujió bajo su pie, aunque no podía saber qué era. Todo era negro. Dio otro paso, y volvió a pisar algo, pero esta vez no se detuvo; avanzó cada vez más rápido, yendo a ciegas. Después de lo que parecieron horas, una luz se vio al frente, pequeña, cálida, como la luz que expide el fuego en una vela. Se acercó hasta allá y la luz creció, iluminando más y más espacio. Pensó que estaba perdido en otra dimensión, pero eso era ridículo, no cuando él dominaba las entradas y salidas de distintas realidades.

Una silueta le recibió cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

-¿Kanon?-

Su hermano estaba de pie, el cuerpo iluminado por completo y una expresión vacía en el rostro. Saga se acercó, llamándole con insistencia, pero sin respuesta de su igual.

-Kanon-

Cuando volvió a pronunciar su nombre, la cabeza del menor se echó hacia atrás, y en su cuello se trazó una línea horizontal, después una cascada de sangre brotó de ella y el cuerpo de Kanon cayó de rodillas. Saga se congeló en su lugar, horrorizado y en su garganta se formó un nudo, tan grande que no le dejó gritar.

-No sufras. Él no era necesario-

Saga levantó la vista del charco de sangre hasta la voz que le habló, la suya propia, al frente. Y como si se tratase de otro gemelo, un hombre a su semejanza se encontraba de pie, ahora iluminado también, pues la luz de la vela se extendió un poco más. No, ese no podía ser su gemelo, su único igual era el que yacía a sus pies. Esa era su copia, ¿O su reflejo?

-Oh, Saga, ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Por supuesto que soy tú. No esa idea de un dios maligno poseyendo tu cuerpo, no, no... realmente _soy tú,_ y tú eres yo, somos uno. Y este ha sido tu más grande deseo; acabar con tu gemelo, con tu copia, pero no sólo él, sino con todos los demás que representen una amenaza-

El otro Saga chasqueó los dedos y la vela se esfumó, pero en su lugar el espacio a su alrededor se llenó de otra luz mucho más potente. Saga gritó, gritó tan fuerte que sintió que los pulmones le explotarían y su garganta se desgarraría al ver el suelo; miles de cadáveres se amontonaban aquí y allá, muchos de ellos portaban armaduras. La otra presencia desapareció, sólo estaban él y ese mar de muertos; la náusea lo dominó al darse cuenta de lo que pisaba entre sombras eran los cráneos y demás huesos expuestos de esas víctimas. Los más próximos eran Caballeros de Athena, las armaduras desechas, cuerpos irreconocibles y ensangrentados, y muy próximo a él, junto a su propio gemelo y el mismo Aioros, la joven Athena yacía inerte como un bulto ensangrentado.

- _Saga, mi dulce Saga-_ dijo la voz, haciendo eco desde algún punto- _lo has vuelto a hacer; has vuelto a defraudar a todos los que conoces, los has traicionado y bajo tu sentencia han muerto-_

-No... no,no,no- pronunció, su poderosa voz apenas un susurro- No está pasando-

- _¿Porqué te mentiría, Saga?, no engañaría a mi propio yo. Mira, los he reunido a todos para ti. Kanon ha caído al final-_

-No... N-No... ¡No!-

El caballero de Géminis encendió su cosmo inconscientemente y su energía se sintió como un fuego que lo consumía, en lugar de brindarle la cálida protección que siempre conoció. La razón lo abandonaba, y en su lugar la rabia y la pérdida llenaban su corazón; gritó una vez más, tan potente como pudo, el suelo se agrietó a sus pies y luego zanjas se abrieron, anchas y profundas, engullendo los cadáveres en el proceso.

Si eso era verdad, si realmente había caído en la locura y había asesinado a todos en el Santuario, a todas esas otras personas, cuyos rostros eran desconocidos e infinitos, entonces Saga realmente estaba maldito, y su destino no era entre los vivos. Gritaría al mundo su desdicha y clamaría por el juicio de los inmortales para que le encerraran en lo más profundo del Tártaro. Estaba dispuesto a reducirse a cenizas para compensar su pecado, aunque con eso no bastara en lo más mínimo.

Elevó más su cosmo, reuniendo la potencia de miles de estrellas, esperando desaparecer en cualquier momento. Más no fue así, unos brazos le rodearon por detrás del cuello, como si alguien estuviera suspendido en el aire, y a su oído una súplica.

- _Despierta_ -

No podía equivocarse... esa era la voz de la Diosa Athena. Ella estaba viva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No te levantes-

Saga parpadeó unas veces, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano ante el intenso mareo que sentía. Unas fuertes manos le obligaron a recostarse nuevamente; cuando logró enfocar su vista, encontró la expresión condescendiente de Aioros. El castaño se sentó a la orilla de la cama, recogiendo en el acto una parte de su larga túnica. El gemelo se sentía desorientado, pues la habitación en la que estaba no era la suya en el templo de Géminis, sin embargo, era igual de amplia y bien iluminada por el sol matutino.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En la Fuente de Athena-

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-Te he traído-

El tercer guardián levantó la vista hasta el Patriarca y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cuál fue la razón?, anoche estaba en Géminis y...-

-Saga... llevas dos semanas aquí-

El peliazul se levantó súbitamente, sorprendido de saber el tiempo que supuestamente tenía en el lugar, trayendo un nuevo mareo a causa de su esfuerzo. Ante la confusión de su amigo, Aioros soltó un suspiro y procedió a explicar con calma el episodio nocturno de dos semanas atrás, en el que a plena madrugada el cosmo del gemelo estalló furiosamente, amenazando con derrumbar, no sólo el templo de Géminis, sino todas las Doce Casas. Athena y él acudieron en persona al lugar, encontrando un caos de energía proveniente de Saga, Kanon inconsciente en el suelo drenado de su propia energía, a punto de ser devorado por el inmenso poder de su hermano.

Le contó cómo la Diosa le impidió acercarse, abriéndose camino ella misma entre el remolino dorado y la manera en que sujetó los brazos del gemelo, llamando su nombre para que despertara, pero sin conseguirlo. De cómo él tuvo que alejar al gemelo menor del sitio, procurando mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca como para auxiliar a la princesa, y los horribles alaridos que Saga soltaba al aire, peor que un espectro errante.

Athena encendió su cosmo por igual, y los caballeros dorados, alertados de inicio por la angustia reflejada en el cosmo de Saga y su posterior descontrol, ahora se encontraban a las afueras del tercer templo, solamente a un paso de intervenir de no ser por la orden directa del Patriarca.

Minutos pasaron como eternidades, y al fin el suelo dejó de temblar y la noche volvió a ser tan silenciosa como antes. Aioros entró enseguida, encontrando a Athena arrullando a Saga, inconsciente en su regazo, su poder suprimido por el gentil cosmo de la deidad.

El mayor de la Orden escuchó con horror lo acontecido, incapaz de recordar nada de lo que le contaba su camarada. La culpa creció y creció en su pecho y sus ojos nuevamente fueron cubiertos por sus puños, la mandíbula tensa por una mezcla de rabia y angustia. El arquero dorado se acercó a Saga y le rodeó con un firme abrazo, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, guardando para sí el secreto de que incluso por un segundo logró herir la mejilla de la Diosa, cuando ella intentaba hacerlo regresar sin ejercer demasiado poder sobre él. Saga no se perdonaría ese rasguño siquiera, no después de haber guiado la Daga de Cronos al cuello de Athena hacía tiempo, incluso cuando era el deseo de ella y la guerra debía librarse.

-Kanon... ¿Dónde está Kanon?-

-Él está cerca- aseguró Aioros, alejándose un poco- Athena le ha obligado a dormir por este tiempo. Su insomnio se salió de control, igual que tu condición-

-¿La princesa está...?-

-Ella está bien- dijo el Patriarca sonriendo cálidamente- estuvo aquí por la noche, pero no debes preocuparte, por ahora debes descansar-

-¿Y después...?- preguntó con amargura- ¿Si no logro controlarme después?, ¿Y si esto me domina y es demasiado tarde?-

-Saga- cortó firmemente el centauro dorado, colocando sus manos en los hombros del gemelo.

A Aioros se le oprimió el corazón de ver a su mejor amigo en tal estado: la mirada confundida, la inseguridad en su voz, aunque grave y autoritaria la mayoría del tiempo, ahora sólo una sombra de eso, asustado como un chiquillo atrapado en el cuerpo adulto de un poderoso guerrero. El castaño comprendió que al caballero de Géminis le preocupada reincidir en sus acciones pasadas, donde una parte de su frágil mente se quebró y le hizo cometer atrocidades. Pero él no dejaría que eso pasase, no otra vez, no cuando los gemelos recuperaban poco a poco su lazo, roto hace mucho, no cuando Saga había aprendido a perdonarse a sí mismo, a querer vivir; no cuando Aioria estaba a su lado, compensando los años perdidos, no cuando la Orden entera le había proclamado su líder y Athena el Patriarca de su Santuario. Aioros no podía permitir que nada de eso, de esa felicidad, se escapara de sus manos.

-Vas a estar bien, Saga- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Kanon va a estar bien. No dejaré que nada te ocurra, ni a la Orden, ¿Entiendes?, es una promesa-

Géminis apretó la mandíbula, alejando la mirada un segundo, encontrando el brillo de esos ojos azules difícil de contemplar, como si no fueran reales, sino los del fantasma de Aioros, pero las manos en sus hombros, todavía aferrados, firmes y reales, le regresaron a la realidad, una donde el arquero vivía, donde le consideraba nuevamente su amigo, donde su hermano estaba seguro y su honor reestablecido.

Saga quiso creer en la sensación de seguridad que inundó su ser, quiso creer en las palabras de Aioros...

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola! gracias por pasar a leer nuevamente. Espero este capítulo haya gustado al igual que los anteriores, no sé si reflejé muy bien las sensaciones de la condición de Terror Nocturno, aunque parte de mi idea es, desde luego, apegar estos trastornos a los santos de Athena, por lo que me doy la libertad de pensar/expresar que las consecuencias se presentarían de manera más fuerte que en personas normales.

Como siempre, comentarios son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en el siguiente trastorno : )


	4. Despertar confusional

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Masami Kuromada, la siguiente historia se publica sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento.

 **Somno Inordinatio**

 **Cuarto desorden: Despertar confusional**

" _El despertar confusional es un desorden del sueño que hace que la persona afectada despierte con cierto grado de confusión, sin saber dónde se encuentran o con quién, en casos severos pueden llegar a lastimar a las personas a su lado antes de recobrar consciencia"_

Sobre su cabeza estaba un cielo azul, brillante, y nubes blancas se movían con el viento, entre ellas se colaban los rayos de un sol que él no lograba ubicar. El viento era fresco, como aquel que sopla cuando ha pasado una tormenta. Miró a sus pies, el suelo estaba inundado y entonces fue cuando notó que no sólo era una pequeña área, sino todo a su alrededor y hasta donde alcanzaba el horizonte, como un desierto en el que ha llovido y éste se convirtiera en un lago gigante y poco profundo. Las aguas estaban tranquilas, y parecían el espejo del cielo. Había algunas columnas aquí y allá, como si siempre hubieran formado parte del paisaje. Aioros avanzó unos metros, el agua formando ondas a su paso, y a excepción del viento, no había sonido que perturbara la quietud de ese lugar, tan maravilloso pero irreal. Él lo sabía, tenía que ser algún limbo donde había migrado su alma desde los campos Elíseos. ¿O quizá nunca estuvo en ese lugar?

De pronto pájaros cantaron, cerca, muy cerca, pero en el cielo no había ninguno, las cuerdas de una lira invisible formaban una canción que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y las aguas se volvieron oscuras.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no pensó en nada, ni siquiera en lo brillante de la luz y en lo hermosa que era la música de la lira, ya comenzando a desvanecerse en el aire. Estuvo unos minutos así, ¿tal vez horas?, le pareció que el tiempo no avanzaba mientras su mente en blanco despertaba poco a poco de su letargo. Lo primero que sintió fueron las sábanas de algodón, después la almohada y finalmente cobró consciencia de sus propias extremidades, y de que era capaz de mover los dedos de los pies, de las manos, sus párpados; una, dos, tres veces parpadeó, la luz comenzando a lastimarle. Se removió entre las sábanas, movió su cuerpo, sintió un calambre en un pie e hizo un gesto de dolor. ¿Era real, todo eso era real? Pero de ser así, ¿En qué plano era real, en qué lugar se encontraba?, su visión investigó los alrededores: altas paredes, blancas y lisas, un techo de donde pendía un pequeño candelabro de madera, en el marco de la ventana estaban tres avecillas, cantando alegres.

¿Incluso muerto podía dormir y soñar?

Pero... entonces las imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza no podían ser reales; donde Aioria se aferraba a él desesperadamente, llorando de alegría, Athena sonriendo, asegurándole que estaba a salvo, que estaba... vivo.

Aioros tuvo un sobresalto, y en seguida miró otra vez el lugar, una habitación que le parecía familiar y desconocida al mismo tiempo. Se levantó de prisa, perdiendo un poco el balance pero aún así dirigiéndose a la ventana. Lo que miró a través de ella le robó el aliento: las montañas estaban nevadas, y la mañana la sintió fría. Su habitación, esa tenía que ser su habitación en el templo de Sagitario, reconocía perfectamente el paisaje que se podía observar a través de su ventana. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Escuchó su nombre, a lo lejos, y expectante se quedó parado en su lugar. La puerta se abrió unos momentos después, sólo cuando la golpearon tres veces y él no contestó. El caballero de Leo apareció en el marco, llamando en voz baja a su hermano, y después ampliando una sonrisa cuando lo vio en la ventana.

-Aioros, ¿Aún no estás listo?-

-Aioria...-

-¿Sí?-

-Aioria, eres tú...-

-¿Quién más?- contestó alegre el menor, sonriendo, pero desapareciendo al instante su sonrisa, al notar la expresión en el noveno guardián- Aioros, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Realmente eres tú- repitió el castaño, acercándose a Leo y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Aioros...-

El león dorado sólo pudo corresponder el abrazo, levantando una ceja en el acto, intrigado de la reacción de su hermano, aunque, después de meditarlo unos segundos, suspiró y le abrazó más fuerte, recordando que no era la primera vez que el mayor se comportaba de esa forma. Era muy poco el tiempo que tenían de vivir nuevamente y era natural que después de tantos años, Aioros despertara cada mañana, pensando que seguía muerto, sólo para descubrir que no era así. Athena se lo había advertido: sería un proceso de adaptación, de aceptación, y sería uno largo y tedioso. Aún así él estaba dispuesto a ayudar al arquero.

-¿Qué hago...?-

-Todo está bien, AIoros- afirmó el rubio, sonriendo- creo que te has confundido nuevamente al despertar...-

-Sí...- admitió con un atisbo de vergüenza Sagitario.

-Vamos, el desayuno se enfriará- animó Aioria.

Al llegar a la cocina, el arquero encontró un cuantioso desayuno servido, y de pronto sintió que su estómago replicaba. Tomó asiento y miró a su hermano, con una expresión inocente en el rostro, como pidiendo permiso para comer, a lo que Aioria le animó con una sonrisa, ocultando la punzante tristeza de ver al héroe Aioros como un niño al que se le está enseñando todo.

-¿Tú has hecho todo esto?-

-Oh no, ha sido Olimpia- y ante la confusión en el rostro de su hermano, explicó- una de las doncellas del templo principal. La has visto alguna vez- aseguró Aioria.

-No recuerdo-

-No es importante si no recuerdas, irás conociendo a todos los nuevos habitantes del Santuario y poco a poco te acostumbrarás. Estos días hay mucho ruido en los patios de entrenamiento, y en los pasillos del templo principal-

Aioros sonrió al escuchar la tranquila voz de su hermano menor, ahora tan distinta a la del niño en sus recuerdos, que siempre replicaba por tener que levantarse temprano, o que discutía con los demás aprendices. Ahora su voz era grave, serena, sus facciones asombrosamente parecidas a las suyas propias y su altura se le igualaba, pero sobretodo su aura, su cosmo, tranquilo y cálido, pero peligroso de provocar.

-¿Estoy soñando?- dijo en voz baja, pero Aioria le escuchó.

-No, no estás soñando- e hizo un gesto- Aioros, todo esto es real- aseguró, tomando una de las manos del centauro dorado- sé que no puedes asimilarlo tan rápido, pero aquí estoy... todos están aquí: Milo, Camus, Aldebarán, Mu, Shaka, incluso los idiotas de Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, incluso...- su mirada se desvió y bajó la voz- incluso Shura, Saga y Kanon-

-¿También ellos?- y Aioria asintió levemente- ya veo... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo...?-

-Bueno, tu alma fue algo difícil de convencer, así que fuiste de los últimos en volver- dijo Aioria con una sonrisa corta, soltando la mano de Aioros- apenas dos semanas que has regresado-

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo tuve que esperarte un año-

-¿Un año?-

-Te lo dije: fuiste difícil de convencer-

-Pero estoy aquí-

-Estás aquí- repitió Leo, sin ocultar su felicidad.

-¿Saga... él, lo he visto antes? No logro recordar-

-No. No ha venido aquí, hasta donde sé Saga no ha salido de su templo. Los gemelos tienen el mismo tiempo que tú en este mundo, dos semanas se han exiliado en Géminis-

-Quiero verlos-

-No sé si sea la mejor idea, hermano-

-Tenemos... conversaciones pendientes-

Aioria guardó silencio unos momentos, golpeando con sus dedos la superficie de la mesa. Suspiró nuevamente y tras revolver nerviosamente su cabello, asintió.

-Te acompañaré-

-Sé el camino. Estaré bien-

-Aún así te esperaré afuera. Kanon está bien, creo que he podido... "tolerarlo", pero no confío en Saga, no todavía-

Aioros asintió, seguro que no podría hacer nada para hacer cambiar de parecer a Aioria, al menos su testarudez seguía intacta.

Cuando salió del templo, el viento sopló fuerte, pero incluso cuando era frío el agradó sentirlo en su piel y percibir como ésta se erizaba. La caminata hasta el tercer templo fue agradable, pues a su paso encontró al resto de los caballeros, tal como lo había dicho Aioria, ahora todos unos adultos, a excepción de Dohko, quien siempre sería una figura de autoridad para él, con más años de los que se podía contar a cualquier ser humano normal. A la llegada a Géminis, Aioria se detuvo en la escalinata como prometió, y dejó que su hermano avanzara solo.

El arquero se adentró y un ligero escalofrío le recorrió al notar que todo estaba en penumbra y silencio, incluso más frío que el exterior. Elevó ligeramente su cosmo, para hacer notar a los guardianes que estaba en su templo, pero no recibió nada a cambio. Sin embargo, pronto escuchó unos pasos, y la figura que le recibió le desconcertó, pues no fue Saga, sino Kanon el primero en salir. Aún a escaza luz podía reconocer que era él y no el mayor; para Aioros nunca fue difícil diferenciarlos.

-Sígueme-

Y así lo hizo el castaño. llegaron hasta los privados del templo, donde se podía ver con claridad la estancia, pues una ventana estaba abierta, aunque no alejaba la lobreguez del lugar. Kanon le invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, el único que no tenía capas de polvo, y el gemelo se sentó frente a él.

-Kanon... es bueno verte-

El gemelo hizo una media sonrisa, una irónica.

-Claro, siempre es bueno ver a un traidor y timador-

-No siempre lo fuiste-

-¿Has venido entonces a redimirme?, justo lo que necesitaba, te lo agradezco-

-Sabes que no funciona conmigo, Kanon. Tus palabras son tu escudo, pero no lo necesitas conmigo-

-Claro... Aioros el mártir, Aioros el benévolo, ¡Qué suerte tengo de que vengas a mí!-

-No he venido a juzgarte, he venido porque eres mi amigo, no me mires así, lo sabes, siempre te consideré mi amigo, mi hermano, igual que consideré a Saga. Éramos inseparables-

-Hasta que lo fuimos- replicó el gemelo.

-Pero podemos solucionarlo-

-Es tarde para eso-

-Si no pensaras que hay una oportunidad, entonces ¿Por qué saliste a recibirme?, podrías haberme ignorado hasta que me fuera-

Ante este argumento, Kanon cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, guardando silencio, y Aioros respetó ese silencio.

-Somos un caso perdido, Aioros-

-Si fuera así, Athena no se hubiera molestado en revivirnos-

De nuevo resopló el gemelo, sin encarar al castaño. El guardián de la novena casa se levantó y se aproximó a Kanon, posando las manos en sus dos hombros.

-Kanon...-

-No sirve nada de lo que digas para remediar el pasado-

-El pasado no es lo que intento remediar, intento salvar nuestro futuro-

Sólo entonces el menor de Géminis le miró, sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos en notoria sorpresa, un atisbo de esperanza iluminándolos. Aioros le abrazó y Kanon no opuso resistencia.

-Eres mi hermano Kanon, y te perdono, pero sobretodo quiero que te perdones a ti mismo-

El gemelo deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y dejó que colgaran a sus costados, asimilando lo que había dicho el castaño, confundido de saber que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lágrimas que él no había permitido derramar, pero que sin embargo lo hacían a voluntad propia. Bajó el semblante, y sintió que Aioros le permitió reclinarse sobre su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Saga... él... no ha querido salir de su habitación, y yo...-

Un sollozo ahogó su explicación, Aioros comprendió.

-No has podido dejarlo. Lo sé-

-Quizá si tú vas...-

-Iremos los dos y Saga estará bien-

Se alejaron de la luz en la estancia, para dirigirse a una nueva oscuridad, una que quizá competía con el resto de la negrura en el templo: la oscuridad en el corazón de Saga. La puerta no tenía seguro alguno, y aun así Kanon no se atrevía a traspasarla, pero Aioros lo hizo, alejando el miedo que le hacía preguntarse qué encontraría en el interior. Una vela estaba encendida, un murmullo tarareaba una canción y Saga estaba en la esquina de la habitación, sentado en el suelo, la mirada perdida.

Kanon se acercó de prisa, urgido por un instinto que creía muerto; el de proteger a su hermano. Se arrodilló junto a él y le abrazó, logrando que Saga saliera de su trance.

-Quizá esta sea mi mayor penitencia: vivir para que me odies- dijo, mirando a Kanon- y tú también-

-Mi fuerte nunca ha sido odiar a alguien, no más que a mi mismo por ignorar qué ocurría con ustedes dos y no poder hacer nada para evitar su dolor-

Saga bajó la mirada, suspirando fuertemente.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-

-Puedes empezar por levantarte del suelo- sugirió Aioros, ofreciéndole una mano- y después... ya veremos qué hacemos después-

Kanon se levantó y también ofreció una mano a su hermano. Saga sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, aceptó ambas manos y se levantó. Aioros sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al gemelo, tan fuerte como había hecho con Aioria, con Kanon.

-Vamos afuera, necesitas algo de sol- sugirió el arquero, sonriendo de medio lado- no puedes ocultarte en el templo para siempre, el cual por cierto es un desastre...-

Kanon se carcajeó, Saga rodó los ojos al cielo, y Aioros sintió que estaba realmente vivo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola! una disculpa por la demora de un nuevo capítulo, pero la verdad no había decidido cuál sería el siguiente protagonista de su desorden del sueño, y esta vez ha tocado el arquero dorado, el cual me pareció muy adecuado para el despertar confusional porque, bueno, me sería lógico que él despertara pensando que sigue muerto, aún cuando se encuentre en el templo de Sagitario, aunque sea unos minutos en lo que recuerda que no es así y que está vivo, y bueno, es lo que quise plasmar también cuando despierta cada mañana y le cuesta recordar lo que hizo el día anterior.

Además no me pude resistir y claro, tenía que unir su historia con la de los gemelos, porque ellos siempre me han parecido un gran equipo, cuando los gemelos no están intentando dominar el mundo, claro...

Espero haya gustado al igual que los anteriores!

Gracias a Sweet Viictory y nellyhatakk por sus comentarios y apoyo desde el inicio de este proyecto!


	5. Onirismo

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Masami Kuromada, la siguiente historia se publica sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento.

 **Somno Inordinatio**

 **Quinto desorden:** **Onirismo**

 _"El onirismo es una actividad mental vívida donde se presentan alucinaciones, especialmente visuales. Se manifiesta por distintas causas, entre ellas las parasomnias, sustancias tóxicas y alteraciones orgánicas"_

-¡Maldición!- vociferó Aioria.

La última de las aves del Estínfalo cayó, no sin antes infligir daño. El caballero de Leo se arrodilló a la par que su compañero y gruñó otra cosa. Sin duda la Isla de Ares les había recibido de mala gana, pues las míticas aves les impidieron avanzar apenas hubieron pisado las cercanías del templo. Eran miles de ellas, y aún cuando la Isla estaba deshabitada de personas, las aves, enormes y recubiertas de plumas de bronce, aún rondaban la solitaria tierra del dios de la guerra, quien a pesar de estar durmiendo bajo el sello de Athena, aún alimentaba con su maligna energía a los pájaros.

Milo retiró una pluma que perforaba su bícep derecho, donde la armadura no alcanzaba a protegerle. El afilado proyectil salió con dificultad y tras él un río de sangre.

El cielo se cerró por completo en nubes oscuras y el aguacero se desató sin más, trayendo consigo vientos huracanados y olas embravecidas. El templo, todavía en pie, estaba a pocos metros y Aioria no dudó en dirigirse hacia allá para buscar refugio, pues mientras ayudaba al escorpión a sostenerse de pie, sentía que el cuerpo de éste pesaba más y más.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

Aioria ayudó al peliazul a sentarse en el suelo, y maldijo unas cuantas veces más en su cabeza, mientras veía con creciente desespero la sangre que manaba de su compañero. A su alrededor sólo estaban las paredes de piedra del templo principal de Ares, cuya construcción delataba los largos siglos que había permanecido de pie, no sin verse afectado por el abandono. Afuera la tormenta arreciaba y la lluvia sólo era visible a mitad de la noche cuando caía un rayo. Varias teas fueron su salvación, pues con ellas el caballero de Leo pudo encender una pequeña hoguera, gracias a la resina que aún conservaban.

-Déjame ver-

-No es nada...- replicó Milo, haciendo una mueca al instante.

-Sí, seguro-

Con ayuda del cosmo del escorpión pudo remover la protección en el hombro derecho, debajo de la cual se formaba una cascada de sangre, que no era de un usual rojo sino más oscura, casi negra. El rubio arrugó el entrecejo y palpó la herida, notando que la piel se marcaba con vetas oscuras. Milo gruñó y arrugó nuevamente la cara.

-Tenías que hacerte el héroe- protestó Aioria, tratando de tranquilizarse- esa iba dirigida a mí-

-Un "Gracias" no estaría nada mal- añadió Milo, mostrando una media sonrisa.

-Idiota. No te muevas-

Aioria encendió su cosmo y apuntando ambas manos a la herida, dirigió su energía a la abertura en la piel de su amigo. Sin embargo, notó que a pesar de que la herida disminuyó su tamaño, la piel seguía marcada, y la sangre no dejaba de manar negra.

-Déjalo, no servirá- dijo Milo- la sangre de las aves es venenosa, así que todo en ellas lo es: la saliva, las garras, las...-

-Las plumas- terminó Aioria.

-Que listo-

-No es gracioso- dijo Leo, su mirada mortalmente seria en Milo- debiste dejar que fuera yo-

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Además, ya está hecho. No es tan grave, cuando termine la tormenta podremos irnos, y en la Fuente de Athena me sanarán-

-Ni siquiera mi cosmo ha podido sanarte- replicó el rubio- ¿Cómo pretendes siquiera librar la noche? -

-Ese será tu trabajo- contestó despreocupado.

-Milo, debiste dejar que yo...- pero no pudo seguir, en cambio despeinó su flequillo y resopló- yo no tengo a alguien que me espere... que dependa de mí, quiero decir-

-¿Y Aioros?, ¿Él no cuenta?, no seas ridículo Aioria, todos tenemos a alguien esperándonos. Hablar contigo es cansado, vigila que no vaya a morir, ¿De acuerdo? -

-Eres un...-

-Un idiota, lo sé-

Y al decir esto, Milo se recargó en una columna y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo temblando de frío. Escuchó que Aioria rasgó su capa y pudo sentir que le vendaba el brazo, aunque cada vez más tenue, pues su consciencia se apagaba poco a poco, hasta que ya no pudo escuchar ni sentir nada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando despertó se sintió terriblemente incómodo en su posición. Se removió ligeramente, y aun así el brazo le punzó de dolor, provocándole una marcada mueca en el rostro; miró su vendaje e hizo otro gesto al notar que la sangre ya había pintado casi toda la tela. La fogata que Aioria había encendido a base de antorchas seguía ardiendo y expedía un fuego cálido, aunque no lo suficiente para quitarle los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo. La tormenta parecía haber perdido intensidad, pero el agua todavía golpeaba con fuerza el techo del templo. El escorpión dorado miró a su derecha y notó que Aioria no estaba por ningún lado.

" _Extraño"_ , pensó. Una sensación de inquietud le invadió y decidió levantarse. No sin dificultad logró sostenerse sobre ambas piernas, que parecían resentir el peso, y un ligero mareo le llegó a la cabeza. Avanzó unos pasos, pero ¿A dónde iría?, el lugar era amplio, aunque con semejante oscuridad no podría avanzar demasiado sin tropezar con escombros, además, aunque estuviera desierto, todavía era territorio enemigo el que pisaba: no podía arriesgarse a nada.

Un llanto le arrancó de sus pensamientos. Miró alrededor, aguzando la mirada y sus sentidos. De nuevo escuchó el lamento, esta vez más potente; era el llanto de un bebé. ¿Cómo podría estar un infante en aquel lugar?, sin embargo, lo escuchaba cada vez más nítido, más fuerte, al fondo de su improvisado refugio. Trató de llamar a Aioria con su mente, pero el león no respondía. Con esfuerzo caminó unos pasos, cauteloso, hasta que llegó tras la derruida estatua del Dios de la guerra, las sombras lo engulleron mientras se alejaba de la luz del fuego, hasta que ya no fueron sombras, sino luz, mucha luz. Cerró sus ojos un instante, cegado por la brillantez y cuando los abrió, descubrió que estaba en una habitación, pequeña y cálida, las ventanas estaban abiertas.

-Al fin se ha dormido- dijo una voz.

El caballero se sobresaltó violentamente y giró a sus espaldas, de donde provenía aquella voz. La mujer le sonreía y en sus brazos cargaba un bebé mientras le arrullaba con una canción en un idioma no creado para mortales. Milo se congeló en su lugar, la sangre le hirvió, después se heló, otro mareo llegó y se sostuvo la cabeza en el acto.

-¿Qué haces aquí...?- preguntó Milo, en un hilo de voz. Y ella rió.

-Tratando de que Aiden duerma- explicó tranquilamente, volviendo a tararear la canción.

El peliazul comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que, al volverlos a abrir, aquella ilusión desapareciera; porque estaba seguro de que la visión de esa mujer no podía ser sino falsa.

-Milo...-

Pero él no abrió los ojos.

-¿Milo?- insistía.

-No... no... no eres real- negaba el caballero, cubriéndose las orejas para no escucharla.

-Milo... Milo...-

Su voz se atenuó y perdió fuerza, realismo. Al abrir lentamente sus párpados, se encontró con la imagen inmóvil de la joven, por la ventana Milo vio que una oscuridad reptó desde la lejanía, engullendo todo. El horizonte era una masa negra que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, después una luz se mezcló con la bruma, rápido, muy rápido, hasta que la oscuridad se deshizo como humo al aire, y sólo existió el fulgor blanco. El Caballero quedó petrificado mientras aquella extraña energía se acercaba, amenazando con destruirlos. _"Una ilusión... es una ilusión"_ se repitió Escorpio, sintiendo que un asfixiante terror lo sometía.

La luz se acercaba, cada vez más fuerte, más hambrienta, lo devoraba todo. Sintió calor… _"¿Qué es esto?"_ se preguntó, intentando encender su cosmo, aunque poco logró hacer. Miró directamente a los ojos de aquella mujer, su expresión congelada, sus brazos sosteniendo al tierno infante, como si se tratara de una estatua. La temperatura aumentaba, su piel ardía, aquello era como… como una explosión, una gigantesca ola de energía que lo embestiría directamente. Comprendió que no había escapatoria posible de aquel destino. Gritó, o eso le pareció, porque no escapó sonido de sus labios; su rostro, desfigurado de dolor se fue consumiendo poco a poco junto a su cuerpo, ardiendo en el abrazo de un fuego blanco. Y después... nada.

Pero la "nada" dejó de serlo, y se convirtió en algo. El caballero sintió su espíritu regenerarse una y otra vez, como si el tiempo y el espacio se estiraran y él junto a ellos.

Sudoroso y mareado levantó la vista y se cubrió con una mano de inmediato, pues el resplandor del sol le cegó. " _¿Sol?"_ , pensó, pues podía sentir los rayos del astro en su piel, en lugar de un fuego descontrolado. Quitó la mano de sus ojos y pudo ver una playa de aguas turquesas extendiéndose ante él. Agarró arena en su puño, y la dejó deslizarse entre sus dedos; era suave, blanca, brillante ante la luz del sol. Las olas murmuraban apaciblemente y en ese lugar no se encontraba nadie más.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el mar. Notó que estaba descalzo, que su armadura no le cubría y que algo flotaba más adelante. Atravesó el ligero vaivén de las olas hasta acercarse a lo que llamaba su atención, se acercó lo suficiente y con ambas manos giró el bulto. Era un cuerpo, uno pequeño. Reconoció su rostro en él, aunque infantil e inocente, sin embargo, en algo era diferente; el cabello del niño era azul, su piel muy blanca y de sus ojos entreabiertos no escapaba luz, no tenían vida. ¿Tendría cinco, seis años?, era tan joven...

El caballero apretó contra su cuerpo aquella réplica de sí mismo, temblando y le acarició el rostro. Fue entonces cuando, al descubrir la oreja izquierda, supo de quién se trataba, pues era él y a la vez no. Milo lo sostuvo con más fuerza, sus ojos clavados en el rostro inerte, y una terrible furia emergiendo en sus entrañas.

-¡No, no!- gritó al cielo.

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_ resonó una voz desde algún lugar _\- ¿Te volverás loco ahora?-_

-Regrésamelo... por favor...-

Milo rogó en un susurro, sin energía restante para siquiera encender su cosmo, para destruir todo a su alrededor. Levantó la vista, frente a él estaba una figura humanoide, negra y deforme, levitando sobre las aguas.

 _-Un asesino del Santuario, pidiendo por una vida... curioso-_

-Por favor... por favor...- siguió, la voz delatando su voluntad quebrada.

El ente emitió una risa, fría, distante, y desapareció en un segundo, convirtiéndose en bruma. Milo sintió que aquello ya no era una ilusión y no pudo sino gritar en agonía.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado algunas horas según las cuentas de Aioria, la tormenta no aminoraba su fuerza, el viento era frío y la pequeña fogata apenas le calentaba las manos. Miró a su izquierda por enésima vez, comprobando que Milo continuaba respirando; así lo hacía, aunque imperceptiblemente y los escalofríos en el Escorpio eran más notorios. Su brazo, vendado improvisadamente con su capa, comenzaba a gotear, seña de que la hemorragia era lenta, pero no se detenía.

Leo suspiró y se acercó para volver a cubrir a su compañero con su propia capa, que ya había resbalado a causa de los temblores.

-No... no... no eres real-

-Milo- le llamó preocupado- ¿Milo, estás bien? -

Aioria se acercó más al peliazul, quien comenzaba a susurrar cosas ininteligibles en su sueño. El guardián de Leo chasqueó la lengua al notar que la frente de Milo estaba humedecida en sudor, su cabello pegado al cuello, la piel peligrosamente caliente y todo su cuerpo tembloroso. No había manera de que pudiera mitigar los efectos del envenenamiento por su cuenta, ni siquiera con su cosmo, que era de los pocos con índole sanadora entre la Orden dorada. Tampoco podía disminuir la temperatura de Milo; Aioria deseó que Camus estuviera en su lugar, al menos él podría mantener a raya la fiebre y con ella los efectos adversos. La noche parecía eterna, y el guerrero no podía arriesgarse a moverse con el peliazul en ese estado. ¿Qué podía hacer?, necesitaban irse. Pronto.

El guerrero de la octava casa abrió los ojos de golpe y con la mirada desenfocada empezó a gritar. Aioria le sostuvo con fuerza, pues su amigo se movía violentamente.

-¡Milo!-

-¡No, no!-

-¿Qué sucede?, estás a salvo- le dijo, aunque en vano.

De pronto el peliazul dejó de gritar y sus ojos, aún delirantes miraban hacia el frente diciendo cosas a la oscuridad, e incluso Aioria se atrevió a mirar a sus espaldas, temiendo que hubiera realmente un enemigo, pero sólo encontró las columnas del templo y nada más. El estado del escorpión declinaba. Mu estaba en Jamir, y Kanon en una misión, las opciones de quienes podían transportarlos rápidamente al santuario no estaban disponibles, y el león realmente no quería arriesgarse a elevar su cosmo en el templo del dios de la guerra, aunque a este paso, el veneno consumiría la sanidad del peliazul, que ya comenzaba a gritar otra vez. Aioria decidió, era necesario. Encendió su cosmo e hizo contacto con un amo de las dimensiones y su llamado fue respondido en forma de una resonancia de aquel poderoso cosmo.

Enseguida un portal se abrió, dando paso a la regia figura de Saga, imponente incluso sin llevar a Géminis. El mayor se acercó, miró al escorpión y arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué no habías avisado de esto?- preguntó arrodillándose junto a Milo.

-No es nuestra primera misión- contestó Aioria, nervioso pero firme- no quería arriesgarme a nada más, este es el santuario de Ares, su influencia en ti podría...

-¡Eso no es importante!- exclamó Saga, su magnánima voz más fuerte que la tormenta- Vámonos, cuanto antes- ordenó el gemelo.

Aioria calló, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, quemándole por salir y discutir con Saga, pero prefirió callar, Escorpio era prioridad. El gemelo levantó a Milo de un movimiento, quien siseó de dolor aún inconsciente, con la mano libre trazó una línea vertical y así su energía dorada abrió un portal dimensional por el que atravesaron rápidamente, dejando atrás la tormenta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

-Veo que estás de buen humor-

Milo se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la vista. Camus entró a la cocina, y una de sus raras sonrisas adornaba sus labios. Dejó algunos paquetes sobre la mesa y después tomó asiento.

-No tanto como tú al parecer- contestó al fin Milo.

-¡Ah!, la vista es tan extraña que me provoca un buen humor- dijo el francés.

-¿Y qué vista es esa?- dijo el peliazul, prosiguiendo de nuevo su tarea.

-El ver, a primera hora por la mañana, justo después de regresar de una misión de tres meses, a Milo caballero dorado de Escorpio, con puré de zanahoria en el cabello y el rostro-

El aludido hizo una mueca y dio otra cucharada al infante, sentado en su silla de seguridad, quien revolvía muy felizmente el puré derramado sobre su mesilla. El pequeño decidió que también había que compartir su puré con Camus, pues con uno de sus diminutos puños tomó la papilla naranja y la ofreció al arconte de Acuario, quien sólo atinó a levantar su mano, recubierta por el guantelete de oro.

-Muchas gracias, Aiden, se ve... deliciosa- le dijo al niño, sonriendo- pero ya he comido-

El niño pareció entender y devolvió su comida a la mesa.

-No puedes negar que tienes el mejor ahijado del mundo- comentó Milo, más que divertido con la escena.

-Lo juzgaré en algunos años, porque si es igual a ti...-

Milo rodó los ojos, pero sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor...- contestó el escorpión, haciendo media sonrisa- los días se vuelven más fríos... me molesta por las mañanas- admitió, tocando ligeramente el brazo derecho- ¿Te has enterado entonces?-

Camus asintió, se recargó mejor en su asiento y miró intensamente al octavo guardián.

-Me lo ha dicho Aioria, justo antes de mi audiencia con el patriarca. Se sentía miserable-

-Es un dramático. Ha pasado un mes-

-Un mes que bien podrías tener muerto- le recordó Camus, su voz más que seria- también... mencionó que tuviste alucinaciones-

El semblante de Milo se oscureció. Se tomó unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

-No sé por cuánto tiempo; si fueron horas o días. Estaba desorientado para cuando desperté; sólo quería ver a Aiden- y al decir esto un atisbo de dolor cruzó por sus ojos- Aioros no me permitió verlo hasta que recuperé mi cordura. Fue lo mejor- dijo, aunque parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo.

Levantó la mirada hasta Camus, ahora reflejando miedo, un miedo puro y que parecía anidarse en su corazón. _"¡Tan extraña es la vista ante mis ojos, sin duda!"_ , se repitió Camus, ya que pocas eran las veces que recordaba haber visto a su amigo en tal condición, lejos de su orgulloso porte y los ojos fieros que parecían desafiar al mundo y a la muerte. A Camus le pareció muy joven, pero a la vez viejo y cansado.

-Todavía pienso que el veneno sigue en mi cuerpo. A veces... a veces escucho voces, veo sombras-

-No son reales- intentó tranquilizar Acuario- Milo, debes ser fuerte. Eres fuerte, y no estás solo para afrontar lo que venga después-

En ese momento el pequeño peliazul volvió a tomar puré en su puño y con rapidez la despidió hacia el rostro de Acuario. El francés se sorprendió por la repentina acción, sobre todo en medio de la conversación con su mejor amigo, pero aún más le impactó la fuerza con que el niño había logrado lanzarle su papilla, pero finalmente no era de extrañar; la progenie de un caballero dorado podía ser extraordinaria desde su nacimiento.

-Pensándolo bien... este será un demonio peor que tú, puedo asegurarlo desde hoy-

Milo rió en una sonora carcajada y Camus sólo pudo suspirar resignado.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Me tardé más de lo que tenía previsto para este capítulo, pero estuve indecisa hasta el último momento sobre quién debía ser el siguiente. En esta ocasión tocó Milo, y a él precisamente no le asigné un trastorno del sueño, sino una condición que se relaciona con los trastornos del sueño, como lo es el onirismo. Quizá resulte un poco extraño su capítulo, dado que incluyo elementos que parecerán muy inverosímiles para un santo de Athena, como lo es tener un hijo. Pero al fin y al cabo, la libertad de escritura me lo ha permitido.

Espero les guste y comenten con libertad.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Masami Kuromada. La siguiente historia se publica sin fines lucrativos, sólo de entretenimiento.

 **Somno Inordinatio**

 **Sexto desorden: Pesadillas**

" _Las pesadillas son trastornos del tipo parasomnia, caracterizado por ser un sueño desagradable que conlleva sentimientos de angustia, miedo, ansiedad, etcétera, que pueden llegar a despertar a la persona."_

-¡Rémulo!-

El niño volvió a gritar, esperando que esta vez, su escurridizo hermano apareciera entre la multitud. Pasaba de mediodía, y en media hora debían comenzar su vuelta al santuario junto a su maestro. Esa era una situación que prefería evitar. ¿Qué le diría a su maestro cuando regresara?, ¿Le diría que después de haberle insistido que era lo suficientemente capaz y responsable, como para conseguir las especias faltantes por su cuenta, había perdido a su hermano?, el pequeño pelinegro se revolvió el cabello y miró al frente. ¡Ahí estaba el bribón!, mirando desenfadadamente el escaparate de una tienda pequeña que apenas llamaba la atención.

Eneas resopló molesto y corrió en su dirección, esperando regresar a tiempo al punto acordado con el arconte de Capricornio.

-¡Rémulo!- llamó de nuevo- ¿Por qué has huido de semejante forma?, te he buscado por mucho tiempo y el maestro va a...-

-¡Eneas, mira!- le interrumpió el menor.

Eneas miró a donde apuntaba su hermano. Una pequeña botella resaltaba entre las muchas cosas que se mostraban en la vitrina de la tienda. Tenía relieve trabajado en el vidrio y dentro de ella se distinguía un líquido ámbar, brillando tenuemente a la luz del sol. En el cuello de la botellita había una nota que dictaba simplemente " _Buenas noches_ ".

-El maestro no ha dormido bien, si conseguimos eso, quizá pueda descansar- compartió Rémulo, feliz con su hallazgo.

-Rémulo, no creo que al maestro le agrade si mencionas eso...-

-Pero...-

-Además, no tienes dinero para pagarlo-

-¡Claro que sí!-

En seguida, Rémulo extrajo de sus ropas una pequeña bolsa de cuero, de donde sacó una amatista, dos euros y una sortija de cobre de intricado detalle.

-No puedes pagar con eso- trató de razonar el mayor- y seguramente, el maestro Kiki estará muy decepcionado si descubre que has intercambiado la sortija que te obsequió por agua brillante-

-¡Es una poción para dormir!- rebatió Rémulo, inflando sus mejillas- y no pagaré con mi sortija, ¡Con esto!- exclamó, tomando la piedra violeta.

Eneas quiso replicar nuevamente, pero viendo la resolución en la mirada de su hermano, pensó que quizá debía seguirle el juego, y cuando descubriera que no podía comprar nada con la piedra, regresaría junto a él.

-Está bien, vamos-

El niño sonrió ampliamente y entró veloz a la tienda, lo que provocó que una campanilla sonara. Adentro, la luz del exterior apenas iluminaba un mostrador y algunas cosas, mientras que un poco atrás parecía que no existía nada más que sombras. Tras unos segundos de espera, una mujer apareció de entre aquella oscuridad, como si se hubiera despegado de ella en lugar de emerger. Eneas pensó que era tan alta como cualquier caballero dorado, y su cabello negro estaba prolijamente peinado. Sonrió al ver a los niños, y se acercó unos pasos más.

-Bienvenidos sean a mi tienda, jóvenes aprendices, ¿Qué desean llevar?-

-Quiero esa botella- anunció el pelinegro menor, apuntando al escaparate.

-Ah, ¿Ésta?- dijo ella, extrayendo la de líquido ámbar- una acertada elección-

-¿Cómo sabe que es acertada?- inquirió Eneas, de pronto temeroso de ella.

-Las pesadillas son terribles para cualquiera. Nos muestran cosas que tememos y distorsionan nuestros recuerdos- comenzó la dependienta, mirando penetrantemente a Eneas- nos hacen débiles y asustadizos. Ah, las pesadillas son terribles sin duda, incluso para un caballero dorado-

El mayor arrugó el entrecejo en una mueca de confusión y miedo, pues parecía que aquella mujer sabía perfectamente porqué habían ido a la tienda y qué uso le darían al contenido de la botella. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto sobre lo que aquejaba a su maestro?, Eneas no rehuyó su mirada, sino que sintió que aquellos iris como pozos negros le arrastraban a un vacío infinito, frío, distante.

-¡Me la llevo!-

El grito de Rémulo le trajo de vuelta de su ensoñación. La tendera sonrió y con su largo brazo extendió la botella hacia Rémulo, quien a su vez puso a la vista la amatista.

-¿Con esto me alcanza?- preguntó Rémulo, sin perder el ánimo.

-Por supuesto. Acepto tu ofrenda, joven aprendiz-

Dicho esto, la mujer tomó la amatista y a su vez entregó la botellita a Rémulo, quien dio pequeños saltos de felicidad. Eneas abrió los ojos, ahora sorprendido de haber visto el extraño trueque.

-No es necesario regalarnos nada. Vamos, devuélvela- apuró.

-¿Eh?, ¡No!-

-Calma, Eneas, aprendiz de Capricornio, mi palabra es siempre cierta. He tomado la amatista de tu hermano y con ello es pago suficiente por la poción-

-¡El maestro!, vamos, Eneas, de prisa- apuró el chiquillo, al mirar por la ventana al caballero- ¡Buen día, señora!- se despidió.

-Buen día, Rémulo. Espero verte pronto-

Movido por un instinto, Eneas siguió los pasos de su hermano, saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, pues un nuevo miedo surgió en su pecho cuando la mujer dijo sus nombres, nombres que jamás intercambiaron con ella. Al salir, cruzó rápidamente la calle, mirando por un breve instante hacia atrás, lo que provocó que colisionara con el santo de Capricornio. Shura le reprendió por un segundo y después ordenó le siguieran, pues ya era hora de volver al Santuario. Rémulo había guardado su preciada adquisición en alguna parte, Eneas notó, ya que no la tenía entre sus manos cuando alcanzaron a Shura. El aprendiz volvió a buscar con la mirada la tienda, aterrado de no encontrarla en absoluto en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba: ahí sólo quedaba un callejón.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿De verdad podemos asistir a las _Calkeia_ , junto a los demás aprendices?- preguntó Eneas.

Capricornio asintió, permitiéndose sonreír ante las caras de alegría que mostraron sus alumnos.

-La celebración es en honor a nuestra Diosa, por supuesto que pueden ir. Claro que olvidé mencionarlo, ya que tienen poco tiempo de haber llegado al Santuario-

Los niños levantaron sus manos a manera de festejo, pues al tener menos de tres meses en el Santuario, no esperaban poder participar en las fiestas y procesiones. Shura amplió su sonrisa, una de esas que últimamente Rémulo podía sacarle con facilidad, pues el niño era por demás parlanchín y sus ideas y rebates siempre conseguían alegrarle. Él trataba de hacer lo mismo con ellos, pues conocía la suerte que había caído en la familia de los pequeños antes de que despertaran su cosmo, no muy diferente de la mayoría de los aprendices, de él mismo. Shura no podía ofrecerles una familia, no una convencional, y esperaba que su guía pudiera ayudarles a ser fuertes, independientes, dignos servidores de Athena.

El caballero borró su sonrisa ante aquel último pensamiento. _¿Digno?, ¿Eres realmente digno, Shura, al haber perseguido y herido mortalmente a un compañero? No sólo un compañero, sino un amigo, un maestro, un hermano._ Shura se tensó al recordar las imágenes que le asediaron por la noche, tan vívidas y aterradoras, memorias hechas de sangre, lágrimas y traición.

-¡Maestro!, ¿Está escuchando?- preguntó Rémulo, sintiéndose ignorado.

-Claro, claro- dijo el Santo, forzando una sonrisa- aún falta una semana, pero deben comportarse lo mejor posible. Habrá invitados de muchos lugares-

-Como usted diga, maestro- acordó Eneas.

-Bien. Ahora dense un baño mientras cocino la cena-

Los niños asintieron y presurosos desaparecieron hacia el interior del templo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo último que escuchó fue el tímido "buenas noches" de Eneas, mientras él contestaba lo mismo sin despegar la vista de su libro, sentado como estaba en la pequeña biblioteca del templo. En ocasiones como aquella, donde algunos platos resultaron rotos gracias a la insistencia del más pequeño por ayudar, a Shura le parecía que lidiaba con hermanos menores en lugar de aprendices, pues Rémulo era un torbellino de energía, siempre curioso y sonriente. Eneas en cambio, era mucho más reservado al hablar y actuar, aunque toda prudencia se desvanecía nada más encontrarse con ciertos aprendices de casas abajo.

El santo de Capricornio continuó leyendo, agradecido de tener unos momentos de paz cuando sus alumnos se hubieron retirado, aunque, pasados un par de minutos, escuchó algunas sillas deslizarse en la cocina y pasos que no intentaban ser discretos. Shura suspiró cansado. Se levantó de su lugar, y antes de entrar a la cocina, pudo ver que el benjamín estaba vertiendo algo en una tacita con afanoso cuidado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rémulo?-

El niño, sobresaltado, dio media vuelta y por poco tiraba lo que traía en las manos. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo, más por saberse pillado que por vergüenza. Shura sabía bien que el menor de los hermanos prefería pedir perdón que permiso y no eran pocas las ocasiones en que aquella _inocente_ rebeldía le ocasionaba un dolor de cabeza. Derrotado, Rémulo bajó sus hombros y se acercó hasta el santo de la décima casa.

-Es para usted- admitió, extendiendo su brazo.

-¿Para mí?-

Tomó la pequeña botella que le tendía el niño, alzando una ceja al instante, pues era pequeña y sin otro etiquetado más que un "Buenas noches".

-¿Qué es esto, Rémulo?, ¿De dónde lo has obtenido?-

-De la tienda en Rodorio, maestro...- susurró Rémulo- es para dormir-

-¿Para dormir?-

-¡Es una poción mágica!, la tendera dijo que podía ayudarle con sus pesadillas y que...-

-Rémulo-

Ante la autoritaria frialdad en la voz de Capricornio, el niño calló. El santo se tomó unos momentos para procesar las palabras del aprendiz, espantando imaginariamente los recuerdos de sus pesadillas, aquellas que le hacían despertar por la noche, agitado, confundido, temeroso; a veces acompañado de un grito. No era de extrañar que sus dos alumnos, a pesar de ser tan pequeños, concluyeran que se trataba de malos sueños lo que le agobiaban de madrugada, pues ellos también despertaban de la misma manera, sollozando al revivir entre sueños el día en que sus padres murieron. Suspiró, a la par que se arrodillaba a la altura del menor.

-Gracias, Rémulo- dijo, forzando una sonrisa- tomaré la "poción mágica" antes de dormir-

-¿De verdad?-

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron de esperanza cuando Shura asintió, asegurándole con ese simple gesto, que su regalo sería usado para conciliar mejores sueños. Rémulo regresó sobre sus pasos y cogió la pequeña taza de la mesa, ofreciéndola igualmente al español.

-Le preparé un té con la poción... aunque está frío...- declaró con cierto descontento.

-Lo beberé así- aseguró Shura.

Dio un sorbo al té, soprendido al descubrir que su sabor no era tan desagradable como esperaba, sino inesperadamente dulce. Repitió la acción un par de veces, logrando vaciar el contenido y se lo mostró al aprendiz.

-Lo he terminado, ¿Ves?, ya tomé la "poción", ahora a la cama. No quiero ninguna queja al amanecer-

-¡Sí, maestro!-

Rémulo despareció de la cocina, inmensamente feliz. El caballero de Capricornio dejó la taza sobre la mesa y apagó la luz, dirigiéndose a oscuras hasta su habitación. Simplemente se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como esperando quedarse dormido en seguida. Sabía que, con esa acción no conseguiría hacer que la noche pasara más rápido... que sus pesadillas no se presentaran.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

De nuevo estaba corriendo, rápido. Muy rápido.

Tenía que llegar cuanto antes. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de una equivocación. Tenía que serlo. ¿Cómo podía Aioros, haberse rebelado contra el Santuario?, no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad.

Para cuando llegó a los límites del recinto pudo verlo. La figura del santo de Sagitario se recortaba contra la escasa luz de la noche, y Shura se preguntó si era un castigo divino el que él, quien admiraba a Aioros como a un dios, tuviera que darle caza. Era joven, pero un santo dorado al fin y al cabo, sabía que su juramento hacia Athena le exigía cumplir sus votos.

Tras un ágil salto, cayó de pie ante el castaño y por un momento fue doloroso mirar sus ojos. _¿Esos eran los ojos de un traidor?_ Pues estaban inundados en desesperación, dolor, decepción y horror.

-Detente, Aioros. No avanzarás ni un paso más sin enfrentarte a mi-

-Shura, escúchame-

Pero su súplica no fue atendida. En cambio, extendió el brazo e invocó a Excalibur, que cortaba todo a su paso. Logró acertar en la espalda del caballero cuando intentó invocar a su armadura, pero fue herido antes de que Sagitario pudiera salir de su caja sagrada. Caminó hasta el castaño, quien se arrodillaba dificultosamente, sosteniendo aquel bulto entre sus brazos, un bulto de sombras.

-Has traído deshonor a nuestra diosa, a la Orden de Oro, al Santuario-

-¡Nosotros hemos sido traicionados!- exclamó Aioros- esta es Athena y _él_ ha intentado de asesinarla-

-Esta aberración no puede ser nuestra diosa reencarnada-

El joven Capricornio miró el nido de oscuridad que Aioros trataba de proteger.

-Intentabas suplantar a Athena con... _eso_ -

-¡No, esta es Athena!-

-Me has dejado claras tus intenciones- dijo, alzando nuevamente su brazo- debo matarte Aioros-

-Shura, no puedo enfrentarte... no me obligues-

Pero el pelinegro sentía una resolución crecer en su interior, un instinto asesino que no le abandonaba desde que dejó la cámara del patriarca. Debía atacarlo, sin embargo, su brazo tembló con indecisión. Los suplicantes ojos verdes pidiéndole que se detuviera. Esos mismos ojos que le miraron a su llegada al Santuario, que le brindaron seguridad cuando parecía que todo iba mal. Apretando la mandíbula, Shura realizó un corte al aire y con ello golpeó el cuerpo del noveno arconte. Sólo un segundo cerró los ojos al escuchar el grito agónico, y después miró.

El cuerpo estaba partido en dos casi transversalmente, desde la clavícula izquierda hasta el lado derecho de la cadera. Un charco de sangre se formó bajo el cuerpo inerte, y entre ese reguero, bajo los pliegues desechos de piel, podían entreverse las entrañas, huesos y músculos. Los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el cielo, estaban ciegos. El bulto de oscuridad se desintegró en pequeños conglomerados, que ya comenzaban a apoderarse de los fríos remanentes, como alimentándose de él cual gusanos.

Shura se sintió enfermo, a punto de vomitar. " _¿Qué he hecho?"_ , resonó una y otra vez esta pregunta en su mente, mirando la obra que habían creado sus manos. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se despojó de un movimiento del casco, sus puños agarraron cabello con desespero, comprendiendo el horrible acto que acababa de perpetrar.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

Despertó.

Con presteza se incorporó, pues sentía que se ahogaba a falta de aire. Dio un par de torpes bocanadas y confundido, en medio de la oscuridad, cayó de su cama por un costado. Quiso gritar, no a causa de la caída, pero su garganta adolorida e hinchada sólo emitió sonidos roncos y entrecortados, lastimeros. Con sus uñas escarbó el suelo, y después con sus puños abrió grietas en un intento de vaciar el dolor que sofocaba su alma. Recordaba la escena, la vivía muchas noches seguidas, siempre algún detalle diferente en cada ocasión, pero nunca lo suficientemente cruel... hasta esa noche.

Sus uñas se dirigieron a su cuello, raspando insistentemente, hundiéndose en la piel, rasgando, cortando. Sentía la sangre de las heridas que ya humedecían las yemas de sus dedos, y sólo cuando le pareció que el nudo en su garganta se deshizo, pudo respirar. Se recargó en ambos brazos y permaneció arrodillado con la cabeza sobre las baldosas, los dientes apretados y las lágrimas presurosas por salir.

-¿Maestro?-

Una vocecilla llamó ligeramente tras la puerta. Shura reconoció el tono de voz, raramente intranquilo.

-Vuelve a la cama, Eneas- articuló con dificultad.

-Maestro...-

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, los ligeros pasos del niño desaparecieron al fondo del corredor, donde estaba la habitación que compartía con Rémulo. El caballero de Capricornio mordió su labio inferior y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Jamás, jamás permitiría que los dos pequeños lo vieran en semejante estado. Él encontraría la forma de lidiar con sus pesadillas, se dijo mentalmente, porque lo merecía, todo el horror que veía en sueños, y la angustia y culpa, todo lo merecía. Lo único que deseaba, era no caer en una crisis que comprometiera la seguridad de los aprendices, pues recordaba con suma tristeza, el episodio de Saga y su terror nocturno, hacía ocho años. No se permitiría algo semejante.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Shura?-

El caballero de Capricornio alzó la vista y sonrió automáticamente.

-¿Me decías?-

-Te ves cansado- aseguró Aioros, bajando el documento que segundos antes leía.

-Te aseguro que no estoy cansado- insistió, sonriendo nuevamente.

-¿Es que los aprendices te han dejado exhausto?- comentó el patriarca, divertido.

-Bueno, fue tu gran idea asignarme a esos dos demonios como aprendices, claro que llego cansarme de ellos-

-Oh, ustedes no eran diferentes. Quizá mucho peor- dijo Aioros, carcajeándose al ver la expresión en Shura.

El pelinegro rió de igual manera, negando con la cabeza y pidiendo reanudar el tema de su reunión, y Aioros hubiera seguido, de no ser porque vio de soslayo, aún tras el alto cuello de oro, las lesiones en el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo te has herido de esa manera?-

El tiempo se detuvo cuando el patriarca preguntó aquello, pues Shura se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, escuchando el rápido palpitar de su corazón. ¿Cómo decirle la causa de esas horrendas marcas?, _"He soñado con tu muerte a mis manos, una y otra vez"_ , ¿Debería comenzar por confesar aquello?, dudaba que su sanidad no fuera a cuestionarse. El santo de la décima casa tragó saliva, sintiéndose él mismo un aprendiz ante la mirada interrogatoria de Aioros.

-Yo...-

Pero el líder del Santuario fue más rápido, pues abrió un poco sus ojos, comprensión legible en sus facciones. Dejó el documento sobre el escritorio y, rodeando la gran mesa de su estudio privado, se paró frente a Shura, alto como era.

-Ven conmigo-

Sin esperar respuesta, Aioros caminó hacia su terraza, una que había pedido modificar, pues la antes desierta superficie ahora se embellecía con plantas y árboles que se conectaban a cierta distancia con los múltiples jardines del templo principal. El patriarca se detuvo frente a una pequeña vasija, y sólo cuando escuchó que Shura paró tras él, a unos pasos, habló.

- _Esta_ me ha eludido por algún tiempo- dijo, mirando las flores- quizá esté mejor a tu cuidado-

-Aioros, no tengo tiempo para plantas, sabes que...-

-Sólo necesita sol, agua, y afecto, como todos-

Dicho esto, el aún portador de Sagitario, se inclinó para tomar la vasija y después tenderla hacia Shura. Un pequeño retoño de olivo estaba plantado y sus flores apenas abrían sus capullos. Shura enmudeció ante el regalo, pues sabía que no sólo era una planta para cuidar, sino su significado iba más allá: Aioros le ofrecía la paz; paz entre ellos, paz para él mismo. No sabía cómo el castaño lograba hacerlo, pero el griego parecía saber exactamente lo que otros pensaban y sentían, tan sólo con mirarlos directamente a los ojos. Shura había visto ese don en acción muchas veces en el pasado y otras tantas en su ahora tranquilo presente. Siempre se preguntó si había algo que Aioros no pudiera conocer, aunque claro, la idea de vanagloriarse, al castaño le parecía ridícula. _"Soy sólo un hombre"_ decía con frecuencia.

Con un nudo en la garganta, acarició sutilmente los capullos de flor, sintiendo que una oscuridad se disipaba de su espíritu. Miró al hombre frente a él, agraciado como una deidad, pero más efímero.

-No sólo ahora tengo que cuidar dos demonios de aprendices, sino que debo hacer florecer este olivo. Tus consideraciones para conmigo no dejan de asombrarme-

Aioros rio divertido.

-Soy sólo un hombre, Shura, y si se trata de criar niños o plantas... bueno, la jardinería no es mi especialidad-

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola! Me he tardado en actualizar, una disculpa por eso. Creo que este capítulo me ha quedado igual o un poco más largo que el de Milo, pero bueno, libertades que se puede tomar uno a veces. Y hablando de libertades, quizá no parezca importante, pero dado que no pude encontrar una referencia específica de reconciliación con alguna flor en la cultura griega, decidí que el símbolo universal de la paz, y claro, de origen griego, como lo es las ramas de olivo, bien podrían servir para el mismo propósito, es decir: simbolizar una reconciliación no hablada entre Shura y Aioros. Otra libertad que me tomé, fue la de hacer mis propios diálogos en la situación cuando ellos se enfrentan, al menos en la pesadilla de Shura, ya que en el anime clásico, el capricornio parece hasta gozoso de darle caza, aunque se argumenta mucho en el _fandom_ si era lealtad a Athena o sólo maldad. De nuevo, todo lo hice con libertad creativa.

Espero haya gustado este capítulo por igual. Un agradecimiento a los que siempre leen.


	7. Parálisis del sueño

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Masami Kuromada. La siguiente historia se publica sin fines lucrativos, sólo de entretenimiento.

 **Somno Inordinatio**

 **Séptimo desorden: Parálisis del Sueño**.

" _La parálisis del sueño es la incapacidad temporal para moverse o hablar durante el periodo de transición sueño-vigilia. Puede ocurrir al comenzar a dormir o despertar y suele acompañarse de una gran sensación de angustia"._

Incluso cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, las montañas del Himalaya le robaron un suspiro, y su aliento formó una nube de vapor ante la baja temperatura. Su corazón latió intensamente unos segundos y admiró la gama de colores que teñían el cielo y se reflejaban en la nieve de las altas cumbres, en cada roca desnuda de la cadena montañosa. Aioria estaba extasiado; aunque no era la primera vez que veía aquel panorama, esa visita sí era la primera después de haber despertado en la Fuente de Athena, con un cuerpo nuevo y pulmones que lenta y dolorosamente le recordaban cómo respirar. La nueva carne se acostumbraba al día a día, las sensaciones no dejaban de llegar por todas partes, en forma de un torrente de olores embriagantes, colores vibrantes en cada hoja, cada piedra y cada atardecer, sabores intensos en su boca, la caricia del viento que le erizaba la piel al más leve soplo. Aioria amaba cada una de las emociones que ofrecía su nuevo cuerpo que, si bien era una réplica del anterior, no dejaba de ser una frágil crisálida adaptándose constantemente al fiero espíritu del Leo.

Tras aspirar profundamente el aire, el caballero de la quinta casa apretó con un poco más de fuerza las correas de la caja de su armadura y sonrió brevemente; Jamir siempre le resultó un misterio, pues incluso siendo un caballero dorado, sus estadías fueron breves en un tiempo pasado. La zona oculta entre la región de las montañas era fría en el día, gélida al anochecer, y su aire denso y el inhóspito sendero a la morada del carnero dorado, hacían que los habitantes de poblaciones al pie de las montañas no quisieran acercarse ni al inicio del ascenso, pues se consideraba habitado por espíritus malignos y criaturas extraterrenales, dignas de respeto y miedo. El guardián de Aries, como descendiente de la antigua raza del continente perdido de Mu, pensaba que estas ideas de los pobladores de las fronteras no eran tan descabelladas, pues ciertamente los pocos de su estirpe que aún habitaban esas tierras, manejaban artes no propias de mortales comunes, y los peligrosos caminos hacia su torre estaban llenos de esqueletos y armaduras de muchos guerreros caídos, todos de distintos ejércitos y épocas.

-Aioria, la entrada es por aquí- dijo Mu a su espalda.

Leo dio la media vuelta y asintió, siguiendo a su compañero hasta una entrada que indubitablemente no estaba ahí cuando llegaron, sin embargo, se adentró con cautela a la torre secundado por Mu, y al momento en que el carnero atravesó el umbral, la pared llenó de inmediato el hueco en forma de arco, sellando al instante aquella entrada como si nunca hubiera existido. Aioria abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa y Mu le sonrió despreocupadamente, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera.

-Te mostraré tu habitación-

Aioria continuó en silencio, y una vez en el segundo piso, escuchó los rápidos movimientos de Kiki por toda la cocina, seguramente procurando los ingredientes para la cena. Pasaron de largo y subieron hasta el tercer piso, que se dividía en dos estancias, Mu entró al ala izquierda. Cuando Aioria entró, lo primero que llamó su atención fue la hermosa vista desde la puerta abierta que daba a la pequeña terraza; afuera las montañas aún podían divisarse, incluso cuando el sol caía rápidamente tras ellas. El frío viento meció las gruesas cortinas tejidas. No había lujos en aquella habitación, pero incluso sus rústicos detalles la hacían acogedora a los ojos de Leo, desde las lámparas de bronce en el techo y sobre una mesilla, hasta la cama que sólo consistía en capas y capas de sábanas rellenas de lana y mantas gruesas que habían sido fabricadas con colores vibrantes y diseños típicos de la región. Había jarrones en una esquina y un mueble alto con algunos cajones. Mu encendió una de las lámparas y cerró las puertas de madera de las ventanas, pero dejó las cortinas abiertas.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas donde desees-

-No traje mucho- contestó Aioria en voz baja- ¿Leo también? - preguntó, mirando brevemente tras su hombro, donde cargaba la armadura dorada.

-No, ella va a mi taller. Está arriba- dijo Mu, saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio dejó su ligera carga en el suelo, y en seguida dio alcance al carnero dorado, quien también llevaba la caja de su armadura con él. Ya en el cuarto piso, Aioria descubrió un espacio mucho más llamativo que las primeras tres plantas, pues el taller de Aries albergaba extensas mesas de trabajo y herramientas de curioso diseño esparcidas por aquí y por allá, jarrones de diferentes tamaños, y lo más interesante: armaduras, varias armaduras que pertenecían a guerreros de Athena, todas en diferentes estados de reparación o daño.

El pelilila bajó la caja dorada y Aioria hizo lo mismo. Mu se sentó en el suelo, procediendo a retirar la cubierta de tela que envolvía la caja de Aries.

-¿Crees que puedan repararse?-

Mu levantó la mirada hasta Aioria, y tras largos segundos de silencio, sonrió.

-No lo _creo_. Sé con certeza que puedo repararlas-

-No quiero decir que dudo de tus habilidades, amigo. Es sólo que después de la guerra, después del Muro de los Lamentos...- Aioria calló por un segundo, y negó con la cabeza- están reducidas a polvo...-

-Lo sé, las he visto-

-¿Has revivido alguna armadura hecha polvo?-

-No... No todavía-

La manera de hablar de Mu era inexpresiva y su semblante no delataba mucho, como si estuviera en medio del presente y a la vez en algún otro lugar, lejos, dentro de su mente. Aioria quisiera decir que lo conocía, pero incluso cuando habían compartido aventuras y risas en su infancia, después de que el lemuriano se exilió en Jamir, la verdad era que el risueño aprendiz de Aries se había convertido en un hombre reservado, acrecentando con el tiempo los rasgos místicos de su raza casi extinta.

En medio de sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que él también había descubierto la caja de Leo, perdiendo la vista en los relieves exteriores. Pronto escuchó el grito de Kiki, avisando que la cena estaba casi lista.

Mu se levantó e indició con un gesto la salida. Aioria le siguió otra vez.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Él no regresará-

Mu se detuvo en la inspección de su herramienta y levantó la vista hacia Aioria, quien distraídamente miraba el cuenco de té, para después dirigirla a él.

-Leo podrá revivir gracias a ti, sé que sí, pero él... Aioros... él no regresará-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Han pasado meses, no, un año desde que nosotros volvimos, y Athena me ha confesado que el alma de Aioros está renuente a regresar, y yo no sé si...-

-Puedes decírmelo, Aioria- dijo Mu, intentando tranquilizar al rubio al ver su vacilación.

Aioria se tardó un momento en contestar, pues parecía lidiar con el nudo en su garganta, pero el guardián de Aries no lo presionó, sino que respetó el silencio, con su completa atención en Leo, quien desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Por años viví con la idea de que no volvería a ver a mi hermano nunca más; había aceptado su muerte, aunque no su "traición", pero estaba ciego en ese entonces y la verdad me dio la paz que nunca pude encontrar mientras crecía-

-Todos fuimos ciegos...- se atrevió a comentar Mu, aunque en voz baja.

-Después, durante un breve tiempo, me reencontré con él en el Inframundo, y su cosmo se unió al mío, al de toda la Orden de Oro. Fui feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, de sentir su cosmo, y creí que ese era el final. Y ahora... ahora estoy de nuevo aquí, en el mundo, pero él no- levantó la mirada hasta Mu- ¿Cómo se supone que vuelva a acostumbrarme a su ausencia, cuando hay una pequeña posibilidad de que vuelva? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que la esperanza de que Aioros reviva no me vuelva loco?-

Mu realmente no tenía respuesta a sus preguntas, y aunque muy en el fondo entendía su dolor no lo expresó en voz alta, pues él también amó a su maestro como se podía amar a un padre, y de un momento a otro, Shion ya no estaba entre los vivos. Su pérdida fue suficiente para alejarse en aquel refugio entre las montañas, pero a diferencia de Aioria, Mu jamás tuvo la esperanza de que su maestro regresara de la muerte y se quedara a su lado; incluso cuando le enfrentó en el Santuario, al inicio de la Guerra Santa, Mu sabía que ese cuerpo joven y esa armadura negra no eran sino ilusiones que se desvanecerían al amanecer. Y así fue.

Quizá se habían adaptado a esa nueva etapa más rápido de lo que ninguno imaginó, pero ahí estaban, cada uno acostumbrándose a su manera, tomando tiempo para sanar heridas. Aioria era diferente en ese aspecto, y Mu no le culpaba: la soledad que enfrentó siendo un niño, la pérdida de su hermano y el odio de todo el Santuario, le formaron una dura capa que no era fácil de atravesar.

Este aspecto de Leo permaneció, e incluso cuando algunos conversaban y volvían a sentir lo que era una risa, Aioria tenía la mirada perdida, apenas prestando atención a lo que se decía, y el anhelo en su expresión lo hacían ver como aquel niño de siete años que había perdido todo.

Mu fue el primero en notarlo, y sin discutir el tema con Aioria, simplemente lo invitó a Jamir con él, donde pasaría algunas semanas reparando armaduras. Fue una sorpresa para él que Aioria realmente aceptara ir.

-No intentes adivinar el futuro. Ni siquiera los dioses pueden saber qué camino se tomará, pues hay muchos posibles eventos. Descansa esta noche, sin herirte al pensar en el mañana-

Con esto, Mu se levantó de su asiento y apretando brevemente el hombro de Aioria, le invitó a salir del taller.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche transcurrió tranquila y rápida, ausente de sueños, aunque Aioria no recordaba haber soñado nada desde que despertó en el Santuario. Lo primero que percibió en ese momento fue que lentamente regresaba a la consciencia, pero extraño era, sin embargo, que no podía _sentirse_. Podía escuchar el crepitar de las brasas en la pequeña chimenea, mientras afuera el viento parecía cantar contra la madera de la ventana, podía mover los ojos bajo los párpados cerrados, y a pesar de que no había luz que atravesara la delgada capa de piel, estaba seguro de que amanecería pronto.

El guardián de Leo respiró un par de veces y trató de incorporarse, descubriendo al instante que le era imposible. Las extremidades no le respondieron, ni piernas ni brazos, el pecho casi imperceptible se movía de arriba abajo, todavía respirando. Era como si la mayor parte de su cuerpo no existiera o estuviera suspendido en la nada misma.

Le resultó una tarea terriblemente exhaustiva incluso abrir los ojos. La habitación estaba semi oscura, el alba estaba próxima. Miró hacia abajo y sólo pudo ver las cobijas con las que su cuerpo estaba cubierto, sin sentir las piernas o torso que debían estar debajo, solamente el brazo derecho estaba encima de la manta superior, apenas distinguible como una mancha oscura. Con el mismo esfuerzo, quizá el doble, triple, Aioria nuevamente luchó por moverse por romper ese letargo al que su cuerpo era sometido, pero nada resultó diferente y la ausencia de luz comenzaba a asfixiarle.

¿Acaso era una ilusión? ¿Un enemigo, invisible a todos sus sentidos, estaba aprisionándolo en espera de atacarlo desde las sombras?, no, si eso fuera así, ya habría acabado con él. Un murmullo rompió el silencio y Aioria entonces afiló la mirada, aguzó el oído para distinguir qué o quién podría estar en la habitación. ¿Mu, Kiki?, no, no eran sus voces y no tenía sentido que estuvieran ahí sin anunciarse. El murmuro parecía la voz de alguien, aunque sin palabras inteligibles, o más bien, parecía el traslape de varias voces a la vez, lejanas y tenues.

¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué?

Aioria perdía la paciencia, sin admitir que poco a poco el pánico se apoderaba de su mente, pues se sentía vulnerable, apenas existente, dentro de una ilusión o un sueño que rayaba en lo real. Entonces, volviendo a hacer un esfuerzo descomunal, paseó la mirada entre las sombras, esperando encontrar algo que le anclara a algo familiar y tangible. Fue entonces cuando distinguió algo más entre las sombras y, aunque quiso gritar de terror, su garganta no resonó, sus labios sellados no emitieron sonido. Claramente vio, en la esquina contraria, aún a la escaza luz del naciente amanecer, la silueta de unas enormes alas y la vaga figura de un hombre.

No era desconocido lo que representaba el contorno de aquella sombra, pues reconocía cada ángulo. Era la armadura de Sagitario, pero ¿Quién la envestía?, _¿Quién?_ , Aioria creyó distinguir el porte de su hermano y eso le hizo perder momentáneamente la cordura, exacerbando el terror de saberse inmóvil y asfixiado.

 _¡Aioros!_ Deseó gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, pero la voz no existía, y la sombra no se movió, los murmullos habían cesado y ahora el silencio era absoluto e infinito.

 _¡Aioros! ¡Aioros!_ Gritó con su mente tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, sus ojos ardieron y derramó lágrimas que apenas sintió en las mejillas. Lloró amargamente porque sabía que el centauro dorado no era quien estaba de pie en esa bruma, pero quiso creerlo, quiso hacerlo realidad y correr hacia él, vislumbrar su rostro, largamente añorado. El tiempo se detuvo y ahora a un limbo se había reducido su realidad, donde la habitación representaba todo el universo conocido, la sombra de Aioros el único dios y su angustia la existencia misma.

Lloró entre recortadas respiraciones, aferrándose a la visión de la sombra en una mezcla de miedo y esperanza, y sólo al primer rayo de la aurora, su cuerpo despertó, lento, muy lento y en partes. Su quijada comenzó a temblar, los dedos a replegarse sobre sí mismos, el torrente sanguíneo fluyendo con normalidad y un inmenso dolor de cabeza. La oscuridad desapareció lentamente ante la creciente cantidad de luz y al alcanzar la esquina, la figura alada se deshizo. Aioria aspiró aire de golpe, su cuerpo ahora consciente al igual que su mente, y de un tirón apartó las cobijas con el brazo antes descubierto. Lanzó un grito al aire, reprimido desde lo que le parecieron siglos y apretando los puños se echó a llorar con la frente en el lecho, enrabiado, tembloroso, asustado.

Su cuerpo estaba fatigado a pesar de haber dormido la noche entera, las sienes eran un martilleo constante y sus ojos una fuente de lágrimas. No se incorporó cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pero en medio de su trance, Mu le obligó a elevarse y mirándole a los ojos le transmitió el pavor que había experimentado. El lemuriano no dijo nada, le abrazó en silencio y Aioria olvidó su orgullo, perdiéndose en el reconfortante abrazo de su compañero hasta que los temblores desaparecieron y el llanto cesó.

Esa mañana Leo no habló de lo ocurrido, Mu de alguna forma lo supo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los días transcurrieron sin prisa en el Himalaya. Aioria se acostumbraba cada vez más al inhóspito valle montañoso, aprendiendo un poco sobre las artes de herrería y forja. La reparación de Aries y Leo era una tarea titánica, sobre todo para Mu quien, a pesar de sentirse débil por el uso de sangre, continuaba dando detalles él mismo, a veces permitiendo que Kiki continuara una parte del proceso en su lugar, pues el aprendiz resultó un prodigioso maestro herrero a su corta edad.

Las armaduras cobraron vida poco a poco, pieza a pieza, alimentada con su propia sangre, pero eso no importaba. Leo vivía y a cada nueva parte añadida, Aioria sentía que vivía también. Cuando estuvo lista pudo portarla y la resonancia de su cosmo con ella se desató en una poderosa onda que atravesó montañas.

Aries tomó más tiempo, pero al final, resurgió gloriosa.

Un día, ambos caballeros fueron convocados de regreso al Santuario por la misma Athena, y aunque un poco reticentes al principio, no por deseos de renegar al llamado de la diosa, sino por la nostalgia que les invadía al pensar en separarse del silencioso valle, emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

Y en el momento en que Aioria entró a una de las habitaciones en la Fuente de Athena, se sintió mil veces más vivo, infinitamente vivo, pues el que lo miraba desde la cama, cansado, apenas sonriendo, era Aioros. Y ese no estaba hecho de sombras, no era una ilusión que se desvanecería al amanecer. Ese Aioros era real.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hola! una enorme disculpa por el tiempo de demora, ya habrán notado que no soy muy constante en actualizaciones. Gracias por su infinita paciencia!

Este cap va para ti, Sweet Viictory! espero haya cumplido con las expectativas de reflejar al león dorado. Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo!


End file.
